


The Last of the Real Ones

by EnterintotheBandom



Series: The Last of the Real Ones [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ABAP barely shows up as anything but it’s actually sung so I tagged it, Also Holiday is sung in the 90s instead of 2000s, Alternate Universe - Clairvoyant, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, American Beauty/American Psycho (Song), Andy has to deal with Ryan being a terrible witch, Be warned in chapter 13 a potion has a disgusting ingredients, Billie Joe lived in Mike’s basement for 15 years, Brief Dimension Hopping, Clairvoyants, Dance Dance lyrics are thrown in somewhere, Dragons, Except technically Green Day, F/M, Homophobia does occur in one chapter, House of Wolves (Song), House of Wolves may or may not be the theme song to a tv show, Joe works at a cafe, Know Your Enemy lyrics are thrown in somewhere, Lots of parts sounded better in my head, M/M, Merpeople, Past Lives, Past Torture, Potions, Reincarnation, Sarah is a badass, Sarah works at a cafe, Singing, Small bits of Group Therapy, Spencer works at a cafe, The Last of the Real Ones (Song), They’re more obvious than the other lyrics, Thnks fr th Mmrs lyrics are thrown in somewhere, Though it isn’t official for a while, Tons of Panic! and FoB references, Tre Cool’s a bit of a mess, Vampires, Vomiting, Werewolves, Witches, Young and Menace (Song), black magic, gerard is a piece of shit, google translate latin, merman!Patrick Stump, past imprisonment, space, spells, vampire!Pete Wentz, werewolf!Joe Trohman, witch!Andy Hurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterintotheBandom/pseuds/EnterintotheBandom
Summary: After the act of 2015, all people considered under the category of supernatural became recognized as citizens and protected by law and their deaths would be considered murder like any normal person. Many people protest to get the law revoked and supernaturals are still under risk of being jumped and killed. Many raids on ‘monsters’ hunters who kept alive ones captive occurred. Therapy grounds popped up for these supernaturals, that’s a lot of the reason Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy met.But something strange has happened. One mistake sucks Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy into ancient legends, and now they have to deal with what will come for them and their friends…





	1. Introduction and Backstory, the chapter!

Patrick was laying on the couch watching tv. He and his roommate just moved in a few days ago, since the last city was full of violent people, who were against supernaturals living in town with them. They moved to a city with a side of town that was safer for supernaturals to live in. 

“You done yet Frank?” Patrick yelled at his roommate. The smell of herbs in the kitchen was getting a little overwhelming.

“Give me a second Patty! You act like it’s easy making these things!” Frank yelled back. 

Patrick groaned and moved a little on the couch. He could never find comfort on the couch while still having his fins. He ended up sitting against the armrest so the fins on his back weren’t crushed and kept watching tv. It was hard enough dragging yourself to the living room because your witch roommate couldn’t prepack the potions that would keep you in human form. He could have used his swivel chair, but that would have been a lot harder than dragging himself across the floor. Patrick was starving too, cause Frank didn’t think to actually get him something to eat first, and Patrick was not going to drag himself to the kitchen, especially when the floor was probably covered in liquified bat eyes or whatever he uses.

“Just be happy I managed to get the ingredients in a moving van without the people assuming I murdered people for these or that the herbs were drugs!” Frank yelled

“We both know you keep your drugs with the herbs!” 

“Cause some of them are useful in potion making! I’ll make you cereal before I give you the potion geeze.” Frank says. Frank could always tell when hunger was getting in with Patrick’s usual annoyance with him. Eventually, Frank came out with the vile and a bowl of cereal for Patrick. 

“Thank you Frank.” Patrick says.

“Oh, by the way, I was looking for a new therapy group online. There’s this one run by a witch, and it seems like it might be good. We both know damn well we need it.” Frank says as he gives Patrick the bowl and vile.

Patrick shuttered a little remembering what it was like being stuck with the hunter. Patrick was kept in an aquarium that was barely big enough for him to move around in, and Frank was chained to the wall and constantly blindfolded so he couldn’t try to hex the hunter. There was a vampire named Nicole, a were named Tara who wasn’t there long enough for Patrick to find out what she was, and a mute Fae who was kept in a jar. None of them were fed often. Patrick was there for a 8 months, the Fae was there for 6 months, and Tara was there for only 2 weeks before they were all saved. Frank and Nicole had been there for about a year. By the time they were saved Frank was nearly blind, all of them were malnourished, and Nicole had nearly gone psychotic. After they were out, the Fae and Tara’s families reunited with them and took them back to their homes. Nicole got back in contact with her sister and moved back in with her, while Frank’s old roommate had died in a car crash only 3 months earlier. Frank and Patrick bought an apartment together, since Patrick’s family didn’t want to endanger him again since he was found in their house by the hunter, and Frank needed someone to take care of him while his vision recovered. There was a witch who lived next door who originally made Patrick the potions and taught Frank how to once he had recovered. They had to move a year after all of this. The therapy groups were made for supernaturals like them, kept in cages or chained up like animals. They saw the Fae and Tara at the therapy group they went to before they moved. A lot of the reason Frank only let Patrick call him by his real name was because of the trauma from being trapped in the man’s “trophy room”, cause the man knew Frank’s name and constantly called him by that.

“Yeah, it’d be a good thing to try, we can always change groups if we don’t like it.” Patrick says and downs the vile.

“Yeah, we’ll have to turn in online forms to join, then we can start showing up on Saturday nights.” Frank says.

“Yeah. Ugh, this tastes like mayonnaise without the texture..” Patrick says and starts eating his cereal.

“Well, I needed something to replace the whipped cream.” Frank says

“Seriously? Why is whipped cream even in it?” Patrick asks

“I need something for the, uh…” Frank says

“You just like putting something random in that won’t affect the potions don’t you?” Patrick asks.

“They affect the potions! It’s flavor.” Frank says.

“Whatever, you’re weird Frank.” Patrick says.

“When the potion takes effect, go change, we got a city to check out.” Frank says.  
______________________________

Pete woke up at 11 am. He rarely woke up during the day, but he had gone to sleep early after he promised the two young bloods that he’d take them to the coffee shop, since they had started selling coffee for vampires. Pete got out of his bed. Wow he sleeps in a bed! He’s not a savage. And it’s not like the apartment room he shared with 7 other vampires had windows for them to worry about. 

Pete looked over at Justin, his roommate, who was sleeping in his own bed. Justin and Pete were turned around the same time 7 years ago. They ended up in this underground vampire ring where groupies would allow themselves to be fed on by the vampires. Neither of them liked the place, and after a police raid before the act of 2015, they ended up escaping with their other 4 roommates, Mary, Lucas, Nora, and Billie Joe. The oldest one out of them all was Mary, who was almost a hundred, while Lucas was in his 80s, Nora and Billie Joe in their 40s, Pete was in his late 30s, Justin in his early 30s, and the young bloods had both turned 30 recently. All of them looked to be in their 20s or early 30s, except Lucas, who was turned at 43, and Nora, who was turned when she was 15. After the raid, the group had to resort to either stealing from the blood bank, finding groupies, or in the worst case scenario, attacking random people on the streets. That’s why when the Act of 2015 made it legal for vampires to buy blood from specified blood banks, it was a lot easier for the group.

Pete left the room, passing Nora, who had passed out on the couch. She would play games even after the sun came up, so rarely slept in her bed. Pete went to the youngbloods’ room. He went over to the girl.

“Wakie Wakie Regina.” Pete said, shaking her a little. She opened her eyes after a little bit and sat up.

“Ugh, 11 already?” She says.

“Yeah, remember, we’re heading to the coffee shop, get your hoodie.” Pete said.

Regina rolled her eyes a little. She had only been a vampire for a year and still hated it. When they found her she had just been turned by one of the vampires who runs around trying to get more followers by turning random people. She was lucky she had never had to actually bite someone to drink, which she wouldn’t have wanted to do in the first place. 

Regina got out of bed. Pete went over to the other bed and shuck the other vampire sleeping in it.

“Wake up forehead.” Pete said. Regina laughed a little. The youngblood groaned and sat up.

“Seriously I don’t even think Nora knows my actual name because of how many times you people call me that.” He said grumpily.

“She knows Brendon, she just likes calling you forehead. She has the mind of a teenager, she never seemed to have grown up.” Regina says

Brendon had a different story then Regina. He had been a vampire for a year and a half, he was barely considered a youngblood anymore, but since they called him that often enough he just kept going with it. Brendon had been kept locked up by a vampire hunter who found him when he was turned, since the vampires were pushing around his tired body after tuning him. The man kept him for experimentation, which meant starve and abuse him. Billie Joe and Mary had gone after him after he killed a friend of their and injured another. They got him arrested and found Brendon in the basement. He has been out of that place for 7 months, but still has to go to the therapy group as he has a hard time trusting people, and still didn’t like leaving the apartment. Pete assumed Regina somehow talked him into going to the cafe.

“You two have half an hour to get ready. If either of you wake the others, you can kiss me driving you to the cafe goodbye.” Pete said before leaving the room to get ready himself. Thankfully Justin was a heavy sleeper so wouldn’t be bothered by Pete getting ready. Once they were ready they left for the cafe.

_______________________________________

Joe was about an hour into his shift at the cafe. He had been working there for 4 months. And when you’re a werewolf in a cafe, you smell a lot of people, and learn to tell who is what. He had a few werewolves, a werecat who came with the wolves, a clairvoyant who was sitting with a human, a few witches, and a mer today alone. But it was mostly humans, even if this was the side of town with more supernaturals. 

“Welcome to the Folie a Deux, may I take your order?” Joe said to a young woman who had just came up to the counter.

“I’d like a Mocha.” She says a bit snottily. 

“Would you like a cupcake or sandwich with that?” Joe asks.

“Cupcake. Vanilla, and I don’t want any of those creatures touching my meals.” The woman says. The were group glared at her from their booth while one of the witches facepalmed. There were constantly people coming to the cafe and talking shit on supernaturals. 3 employees, not including Joe were supernaturals, the manager who was a fae, and two of the baristas were witches.

“Ma’am this cafe if full of said “creatures”, so you may want to tone it down. What is your name?” Joe asks, a little offended that she had said that straight to a werewolf’s face.

“Sabrina Ellis.” The woman said. She them grumpily paid and sat at one of the wait to go seats. Joe sighs and tells her order to his coworker. 

“I love how people think they can walk in on this side of town like half the people here aren’t supernaturals and talk shit on them.” She says as she starts making the order.

“Yeah. I mean really. We have 4 weres in that booth, a witch in that booth, and a witch and a merman in that one, and that clairvoyant just left.” Joe says.

“And you, mister I can smell what you are.” 

“Ha ha Sarah.” Joe says rolling his eyes a little. One of the other baristas finished a different cup and said.

“Order for a Trent Koolaid?”

Half the cafe started laughing while the witch who was sitting in the booth with the mer, came up looking annoyed. He took his drink and sandwich back to the booth where he had been sitting. 

“You always mess these up Spencer.” Joe says while Sarah laughs a little.

“What? It’s fun. I’m totally going to write Sabby Ella for that Sabrina girl.” Spencer says. “Surprised a girl named Sabrina is talking shit on supernaturals, she’s probably embarrassed for being a witch.”

Sarah and Joe laugh a little more and continue working. After a little bit, a man walked up to order.

“Hey Joe.” He said. Joe looked up from whatever he was doing.

“Oh, hi Andy.” 

Andy was one of the local therapists, and he ran one of the supernatural therapy groups. Joe had been going after being saved from a farm where a woman kept him and 3 other werewolves chained up and treated them like dogs even in human form. Two of them, Essie and Erin had lived a few towns over so went back to live with their mother, while Joe still saw Stella around town and at Andy’s group therapy sessions. 

“First time I’ve seen you here.” Joe says.

“I’ve been here once or twice. Didn’t realize you worked at this one.” Andy says.

“Yeah, been working here for 4 months. So, what would you like?” Joe asks.

Andy ordered a drink and sat down at a table. After a minute, Joe smelt vampires coming, and he smiled a little. 

The three entered. Joe recognized two of them.

“Hey Brendon!” Joe said as they walked up.

“Hi Joe.” Brendon said smiling and pulling his hood down. Regina and Pete did the same.

“You three here for the new special?” Joe asks.

“Yeah, it was Regina’s idea.” Pete says.

“Alright, any preferences on the blood type?” Joe asks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Regina says.

“Alright. I’ll put the order under your name Pete.” Joe says before giving Sarah the order.

“Alright, thanks.” Pete says. They went over to a table where there were blackout curtains. Joe noticed Brendon watching Sarah after they sat down before Regina said something and he looked at Regina.

“Brendon’s in that therapy group you go to right?” Sarah asks.

“Yeah, been going for longer than me. Pete’s usually the one who drops him off.” Joe says.

“Well, he seems pretty nice.” Sarah says.


	2. Home Lives and Nightclubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all ending up at a nightclub at the same time, Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy get some time to talk with each other.

Patrick and Frank just drove up to the therapy group meeting building and parked.

“Well, here it is.” Frank says.

“Great. Nice job not getting us lost Trent.” Patrick says.

“Oh come on, Tre Cool isn’t that hard to remember.”

“You could have chosen a more natural name, and you went with Tre Cool. No wonder that guy made fun of you.” Patrick says getting out.

“Ha ha.” Tre says and gets out as well.

The two went inside the building and found the room. It was set up like you’d expect, chairs in a large circle. So far there were 7 people not counting Tre and Patrick. The therapy leader was sitting away from the others, probably because they chose not to sit next to him. There was the cashier from the cafe, two vampires, and the other four were hard to identify. Tre and Patrick sat down next to the cashier.

“Alright, seems everyone’s here, except Olivia, who called in sick. We have two new members.” The therapy leader says. “As for tradition, you two should introduce yourselves and what you are, and then the whole group will. I will start, I’m Andy Hurley, and I’m a witch.”

“I am Tre Cool, and I am also a witch.” Tre says.

“I am Patrick Stump, and I am a freshwater mer.” Patrick says.

“I am Joe Trohman, and I am a werewolf.”

“I’m Stella Parks, and I am a werewolf.” 

“I am Brendon Urie, and I am a vampire.”

“I am Jason White, and I am a siren.”

“I am Hayley Williams, and I am a clairvoyant.”

“I am Eveline Jorgenson and I am a vampire.”

“And what caused you two to join our group?” Andy asked Tre and Patrick.

“We were both kept as trophies by a hunter for a long time, and we just moved here after being sorta chased out from our old town.” Patrick says.

“It’s more common than you think boys.” Stella says.

“I thought that was the biggest reason to come to these groups.” Tre says while crossing his arms.

“Don’t you two start.” Andy says. “This is nowhere to start fights. We’re here to help each other.”

Tre and Stella stopped the argument but both looked upset.

The group session went like the old ones, but Andy seemed to understand being different better since the old group leader from the therapy group Tre and Patrick used to go to was a human who thought she understood it since she had been an outcast as a kid. 

Patrick got to talk about his claustrophobia which came as a result of being kept in the fishtank and Tre talked mostly about how he was only got over fearing the dark, since even though he only had the blackout blindfold for the last week and a half, the fear that he would go blind followed him for a while, now he was just unsettled by complete darkness.

By the time it was over, Tre and Patrick knew they’d be coming back. 

By the time they got home, Patrick was thirsty. Mer needed to drink water often even if they were in human for as long as they were outside of the water. He had brought two water bottles to the therapy session but they had run out before they even left. Patrick went to his room and grabbed one of his water bottles and drank it. He downed the whole thing, then grabbed another to join Tre in the living room. Tre had been watching some tv show Patrick had never heard of. Patrick sat on the couch next to him. They were quiet for a while, till Patrick decided to ask Tre about his job.

“You said you got a job at a nightclub hu?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, I play the drums for whatever guitarist or band without a drummer shows up. I catch the beats pretty quickly, and I don’t need to be trained ahead of time, so they like me. There are these two guys though. I think one’s a vampire, but in the nightclub you can’t tell the vampires from the pale guys who live in their parent’s basements. They’re really cool. They’re close, I bet they’re childhood friends, if the one guy isn’t a very old vampire. They play a lot, and I like playing with them. Haven’t caught their names yet.” Tre says. “I’m happy I get these nights off, since we have to go to the groups.”

“Yeah. I’m still searching. Hard to get jobs around here.” Patrick said. He had worked as a pizza delivery driver before they moved, but there weren’t very many jobs open, and none Patrick was interested in. His songwriting hadn’t made much money recently. They didn’t talk for a little while, before Tre asked Patrick

“Hey, tomorrow, you wanna come to the nightclub? It’s a nice place, and it’s not all flashing lights like the other ones. It’s pretty fun, plus you can get to know people.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.”

____________________________________________

Pete had gone back to sleep after bringing Brendon back from the therapy group and didn’t wake up till the next day, since vampire sometimes sleep a lot longer than humans. He had a weird dream, but he could barely remember it, it had just been, black, but he remembered feeling overwhelming fear. He didn’t say anything about it after waking up. Justin was already up and probably in the bathroom, since he heard the shower going. Pete went into the livingroom, where Nora, Mary and Billie Joe were. They were doing their own things. Mary was knitting cause she pretty much fit the grandma stereotype, Nora was on the computer, drinking from a blood bag with a straw, and Billie Joe was on the phone, probably with his friend Mike.

“Hello Peter!” Mary said. Billie just waved while Nora ignored him. 

“Hi Mary.” Pete said and sat down next to her.

“How was the cafe? I’ve never been there. Everything’s so different from my time.” 

“It was good. Joe works there, you know, the werewolf from Brendon’s therapy group? Plus I totally heard his heart beat while we were there.” Pete says smirking. Vampires are strange, their hearts rarely beat, mostly it happens when they’re scared or flustered. But a lot of the time it could be attached to falling in love. That’s what Pete thought Brendon’s heart beat was for.

“Oooo, my little boy’s got a crush!” Mary says.

“Come on granny, no one here likes it when you call any of us us that. Brendon, Nora and Billie Joe are the only ones who actually look considerably younger than you.” Pete says.

“Shut up Peter.” Mary says.

“Come on, what is it with you calling me Peter? I keep telling you, just Pete.” 

“I’m the oldest, I can call you whatever I want. Besides, Elenore is way prettier than just Nora.” Mary says looking at Nora.

“I will never answer to Elenore. You should sooner call me Elle or Ellen!” Nora says, not bothering to look at them.

Then all of them felt sick. They heard laughing outside their door and footsteps running away. Of course, the college students who lived down the hall had inserted a crucifix necklace through the mail slot in their door. The door was right next to the couch, so all of them felt it.

“Fuck... again..?” Pete says sluggishly and sinks down. Crucifixes didn’t hurt vampires unless they touched it, if they were close to it, it made them feel really sick. For some reason they had to be in the same room as it. Mary set down her knitting and groaned.

“Mike, they did it again…” Billie Joe said into his phone while holding his head with his free hand.

“Goddamn it…” Nora said. She slumped onto the keyboard of the computer, spilling the blood bag a little.

This went on for almost half an hour before Mike showed up. He had a copy of the key since the college students moved in. The first time it happened Mike along with the friend who the hunter killed had been over so they could get rid of it. The students did this every few weeks and it was horrible. They could never prove who did it so they were aloud to keep it up. Mike opened the door and picked up the crucifix, then proceeded to open one of the windows that stayed covered by the black out curtains and chucked it out. Instantly they all felt better.

“You’re a lifesaver Mike.” Billie Joe said as he stood up. The others thanked him. Justin came out, saying he ended up staying in his bedroom since he could feel it when he left the bathroom. The youngbloods had slept through the whole thing, and Lucas was out of the apartment, probably visiting his granddaughter or heading to work.

“Anything for you guys. You’re all pretty cool.” Mike says.

“You only say that cause we got him out of your basement.” Mary says, pointing at Billie.

Billie Joe rolled his eyes as Mike says.

“Not just that.”

“You never complained about me.” Billie Joe said.

“Because you creeped me out for the first 10 years. I mean really! I’d find you just sitting in a pitch black room because you didn’t need the lights, and they way the light from the other rooms reflected off your eyes, you looked like a racoon who broke into eat all my chips.” Mike says. “Plus it’d be weird checking on you during the day. You’re practically dead when you sleep, and you never slept in the same place. It was either the couch, the sleeping bag or random places on the ground. I tripped over you more than once just trying to get something from down there. Hell you’d leave to go to the groupie place without te-”

“We get it Billie Joe was a pain to live with.” Nora says, standing up to get paper towels. 

“I better get to work.” Justin says and leaves.

“So, you told me about this drummer at the nightclub, replaced the old one, right? What was his name?” Pete asked.

“I’ve heard the people calling him Tre Cool, but I’m 100 percent sure that’s not his real name.” Mike said.

“Tre Cool? He’s at my therapy group.” Brendon says as he walks into the room.

“Really? Huh, didn’t think he was a supernatural.” Billie Joe says.

“Yeah, he said he was a witch. He showed up with a mer, his name was Patrick, bet they’re roommates or something.” Brendon says coming over to the couch.

“Oh, speaking of the nightclub we should get going.” Billie Joe says before heading into his room to get his guitar.

“I was thinking about going, mind if I catch a ride?” Pete asks.

“Sure.” Mike says. Pete goes back to his room to change after thanking him.

_______________________________________

Andy was only at the nightclub because Joe invited him. Andy regretted giving some members his phone numbers, like Stella who’d call him in the middle of the night to cry about something, or Jason who’d text him random things. Joe was an exception, sometimes. The nightclub was pretty nice, it was less like parties and fights, more a meeting place for people, supernatural or not. Humans who came rarely bashed supernaturals, hell this was where a lot came to meet supernaturals. He had been talking to this girl who had asked him about being a clairvoyant, since she thought he was one, but was okay with talking to a witch instead. Joe was on the small dance floor with a bunch of other people. Andy noticed Patrick from the group sessions sitting at a table alone but with a drink next to his water, so Andy assumed he was here with someone. There wasn’t a band playing so it was just music through the speakers. The curtain was closed, so it seemed like there was going to be a band playing.

“Do you grow your ingredients or buy them somewhere?” The girl asked since Andy mentioned making potions for certain people.

“I grow most of them, but some are hard to grow here so I have to buy them. And I have to hope my pets don’t tear the plants up” Andy said. A boy came up to her and said it was time to go, so she said goodbye and left with the boy and 3 others. Andy decided to go over to Patrick. He walked over to Patrick.

“Hey Patrick.” He said.

“Oh, hi Andy!” Patrick said smiling.

Andy sat down. 

“Are you here with Tre?” 

“Yeah, he plays drums for whoever plays. He’s really good at what he does.”

“I’m here with Joe, he invited me.”

“Cool.”

The two talked for a while. Pete came in with Billie and Mike a few minutes later. Mike and Billie went to the backstage to get ready to play and Pete glanced around. Andy noticed him.

“Hey Pete!” Andy said. Pete smiled a little and came over.

“Hey Andy, what’s up?” He asked.

“Not much, just talking with Patrick. He’s new to the group.” Andy said while Patrick waved.

Pete sat down. Patrick moved Tre’s drink so it wasn’t in the way and drank from his own water.

“I just moved here about a week ago.” Patrick said after finishing his water.

“Cool, I’ve been here since I was 15.” Pete said smiling.

“Billie Joe’s playing tonight right?” Andy asks.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see the new drummer.” Pete said.

“Oh, you mean Tre. He is awesome.” Patrick says.

“You know him?” 

“I live with him. Roommates.” 

“Ah, Brendon told me about Tre. I think he mentioned you.” 

“He’s the kid with the forehead right?”

Pete and Andy laughed.

“Yes Patrick, Brendon is the one with the forehead.” Andy says. Patrick ended up laughing too.

Then the stage curtain opened and there were 3 random people playing with Tre. They played some original songs with a few covers mixed in. Joe came back and sat with the group.

“Hey guys, Stella just texted me. A few members of her pack are throwing a party at a lake next week on sunday. Stella asked me to invite anyone I can since they don’t know many people. You all wanna come?” Joe asks.

“Sundays are off for me, I’m in.” Andy says.

“Sounds like fun. Been forever since I’ve been able to swim.” Patrick says. “Plus it’d be a good way to meet people.” 

“As long as it’s after dark I might be able to get everyone to come, except Justin, he probably won’t be able to get out of work.” Pete says.

“Great, bring whoever you can. Bring food if you want.” Joe says smiling. The band on stage finished playing and they waved to the crowd before exiting stage and the curtains closed.

“Billie Joe and Mike should be up next.” Pete says.

“Nice. Billie’s a vampire right? Tre couldn’t tell.” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, he is. He’s been one for somewhere around 20 years now.” Pete says.

Patrick nodded to this. The conversation changed to something about things Joe had seen at work, and they talked for a while about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for the group therapy, since I am bad at writing it and really had no other ideas for it. Chapter 3 will add more backstory before everything really starts happening, but I promise Chapter 4 is when it gets interesting.
> 
> Sorry to anyone thinking Tre Cool was actually Frank Ireo, Frank doesn't show up till Chapter 4.


	3. Campfire Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake Party! Get into the past of Billie Joe and Mike, along with two other stories from Sarah and Andy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me I only posted this today so I could post Chapter 4 either tomorrow or Halloween, after that the chapters will be spaced out a bit more, but I really want to post Chapter 4!

Pete was driving Regina, Nora and Brendon to the lake while Billie Joe and Mike were in Mike’s car. All of them had their swimsuits on. Nora was really excited since she hadn’t swam since she was still human. Brendon was nervous but Regina kept telling him it’d be fine. They got there by dark so they could get out. Pete noticed Joe, Stella, and a few other people swimming in the lake while Andy, Tre Cool and a few others sat at a picnic table. After greetings and chatting with the people at the picnic table, the vampires and Mike all went into the water with Joe and his friends.

“Hey the vamps made it!” One of the swimmers said.

“Ha ha.” Nora says rolling her eyes.

“Shut up Dallon. What’s up guys?” Joe asks while smiling.

“Not the sun that’s for sure!” Regina says smiling.

Everyone laughed. Pete felt something touch his foot and he yelped a little.

“What the hell Pete?” Brendon asked after he did.

“Something touched my foot.” Pete said.

“Probably some of the plant life.” Joe says. “I mean we are in a lake.”

“Yeah…” Pete says. Nora then yelped, causing everyone to laugh.

“You get touched Nora?” Billie Joe asks while laughing.

“Yeah, felt like a goddamn fish..” Nora says.

Mike then gets a serious look, before he kicked his foot back, signified by a smirk on his face. Then, Patrick comes up out of the water holding his face.

“Holy smokes that hurt!” He says. They all started laughing again.

“That’s why you don’t mess with people in the water. One of them might just be a clairvoyant.” Mike says while laughing. Once Patrick let go of his face, Pete noticed he, a mer, was wearing goggles.

“Why are you wearing goggles?” Dallon asks.

“Keeps the dirt out of my eyes.” Patrick says. 

“Makes sense..” Stella says.

Patrick rolls his eyes then sunk back into the water. Stella got her foot pinched a few minutes later. The group swam for awhile, then all got back on land and sat around the fire Andy and Tre made. Pete ended up carrying Patrick out of the water since he didn’t have the potion to give him legs with him. They all sat around the fire eating whatever was brought.

“So, Sarah, what’s the worst thing you’ve had to deal with at the Folie a Deux?” Nora asked as she ate a cupcake.

“Okay, so it was, what, a week after Joe was hired. We were taking this nice young lady’s order, when her werewolf boyfriend showed up, and like had a standoff with Joe. Like ‘no other werewolf can be near my girl’.” Sarah says.

“Oh god that was the worst day of my life.” Joe says.

“And this guy was built, like huge, like if you took Pete over there, and put Andy on top of him, and combined their muscle mass into one, that’s what this guy looked like, except one guy, and he had this weird mullet. Joe looked terrified. The guy was going off at him and I was just standing there staring at his girl, who looked totally into this, and this guy was yelling at Joe, and eventually the cops had to take him away, then the girl cause she threw her drink in Joe’s face and tried to hit him.”

Everyone was laughing, while Joe just cringed looking back on that. 

“I swear that guy would have torn out my throat if given the chance.” Joe says.

“I bet if I had coffee, some basil, and a few trientalis latifolia, that guy would have been a pile of ashes.” Tre says.

“Last time you pulled something like that all it did was set my hair on fire.” Patrick says.

“We put it out quick enough..” Tre mumbled.

“It’s the reason I can’t grow sideburns anymore.” Patrick says.

“Heh, mind doing that to Mike?” Billie asks while smirking. Mike elbows him and says something quietly.

“Hey, anyone else got stories to tell?” Sarah asks.

“We can talk about the insane night that lead to my vampirism.” Billie says.

“That was a weird night… And two months after..” Mike says.

“Ooo, I love this story.” Nora says smiling.

“Well, let’s hear this.” Dallon says.

“Alright. The night started normally, about 20 years ago…” 

____________________________________________________________

September 16th, 1997

Billie had been waiting outside of a restaurant for Mike to show up. The name of the place he had long since forgotten. He was running late, probably got stuck at work. He was with a friend, John. Mike eventually pulled up in his car. He had just got it, a ‘68 Mercury Monterey. Billie got into the passenger seat while John sat in the back. 

“Pretty nice car, bit beat up on the outside though.” John said as he buckled in.

“That’s what drew me to it.” Mike said. He then glared at Billie.

“What?” Billie said.

“I got a vision that tells me to say put on your goddamn seat belt.” 

“Jeez, you’re not my mom.” Billie says and puts his seatbelt on.

They began driving around. John was tapping on the trunk with his fingers while Billie hummed.

“So, we hitting that bar on Parks Avenue?” John asked.

“Hell yeah we are.” Billie says smirking at Mike.

“As long as Billie doesn’t go kissing men in drag again.” Mike says, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, after two drinks he looked like a blonde girl who wanted some attention. I didn’t notice till after you dragged me out.” Billie says, crossing his arms. 

Mike made a turn which lead them to the bar. Billie started singing, which he’d do when he was excited, making John hit the back of the car louder to make a beat.

“Hear the sound of the falling rain, coming down like an Armageddon flame!”

Billie sang the rest of the way there, Mike joining in while John made the beat. They would do this often, but it was a lot better when they had their instruments, which they’d only really used in Mike’s basement for fun.

The group headed into the bar. John went after some brunette after a while, saying he’d caught a cab home. Billie drank a few while chatting on and on to Mike, who barely drank anything. 

“Hey, some red head’s gonna come up to us and ask us something about her car.” Mike says after sipping his drink.

“We gonna help her or is it a trap?” Billie said drunkenly.

“Damned if I know.” Mike says.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, a red head walked up to them.

“Hey, I need some help with my car, can you help me?” She asked. This should have been what tipped Billie and Mike off to this being a trap. Asking a obviously drunk man and the guy he came with to help fix her car. But they agreed. They were lead out to a car. Mike opened the hood and tried to see if he could spot anything. The girl talked to Billie Joe while Mike looked for the problem. They didn’t even notice the group of people that were forming in the parking lot. Billie kept talking.

“Miss, I don’t see the problem here.” Mike said looking at the girl.

“Oh shit.. Must just be stubborn ya know? Well, I better get going anyway.” She said. She then dropped a ring, diamond by the looks of it. Billie picked it up.

“You dropped this.” He said.

“Oh, thank you!” The redhead said. She then hugged Billie. Mike closed the hood and looked at them. Screams then erupted from the bar. Mike looked at the girl, who was holding Billie tightly. Billie started to try to push her off, but the girl looked at Mike. The grin she gave him, it clicked.

“Billie!” Mike said as he tried to run towards them. They were only a few feet away, but Mike felt a strong hand grab him and hold him in place. He then watched the redhead sink her teeth into Billie’s neck. Billie screamed and tried to push her off, but slowly he submitted, becoming limp before Mike’s eyes. Mike screamed and tried to get out of the grip of the unseen person. The girl dropped Billie to the ground. Billie by then was pale from blood loss and looked dead. Mike screamed and tried to get the man behind him to let go. The girl smirked at Mike, then bit her wrist and dropped blood into Billie’s half open mouth.

“There, all better. Would you like a try?” She said, looking at Mike. Her mouth was covered in his friend’s blood, and she gave him innocent eyes. Mike had to act fast. He kicked his leg up into the man behind him’s crotch, making him yelp and let go of him. Mike quickly climbed over the car and found half a table leg lying on the ground. It had to work. Mike grabbed it and ran at the redhead, stabbing it into her chest. She exploded into dust. The man who grabbed Mike ran at him, yelling

“You can’t do that to my fucking sister!!”

Mike got out of the way and the stabbed the guy, who did the same thing as his sister. Mike looked up at the bar, which had become a hellhole. Blood on the windows, people fighting and biting each other. Mike quickly dragged Billie to the car and drove off. Mike was stunned and a little tipsy, but managed to drive straight. He kept checking on Billie, who he put in the back. Billie had stopped breathing before Mike even had a chance to get him to the car, but Mike knew that the bitch who bit him had infected him. Mike was terrified. Billie was dead in the back seat, and Mike was one drink away from driving drunk. It was the worst few hours of his life. He just wished it ended with Billie, John and him all driving home happily, Billie drunkenly singing like they usually would.

Mike managed to get back home without anyone stopping him. Mike took Billie into the house. Billie was freezing by then. Mike felt tears running down his face as he took Billie into the basement and laid him on the couch. Mike left him in the basement and went to the raccoon trap he had near his outdoor trash cans. There was a raccoon inside of it. Mike looked at the hissing animal. He usually took them somewhere random in the woods, but he needed this one to keep Billie from tearing his throat out. His mom had told him about vampires. The first time they drink, it’s close to impossible to stop them from sucking someone or something dry, so it was better for him to do this to the raccoon, then Mike himself. 

Mike took the raccoon down into the basement still in the cage. Billie knew how to open the cage, but it was likely he’d find another way to open it in his bloodlust. Mike closed the door to the basement and locked it, hoping Billie wouldn’t try to escape. Mike then sat on the couch in the living room and waited.

Billie woke up 3 hours later. All he could remember was hugging the redhead, then he was in Mike’s basement. Billie sat up. The room was lit up, and Billie was starving. How did he get here? Why was he in the basement instead of the guest bedroom he’d always sleep in? Billie got off the couch and started walking towards the stairs, he heard hissing noises. Billie looked at the raccoon in the cage sitting near the wall. Billie suddenly heard loud beating and everything went dark. 

When he regained consciousness, Billie was standing over the cage, which was destroyed. Billie felt something wet all over his face, and he was holding the dead raccoon. It’s throat torn out and it wasn’t bleeding, but there was blood on it’s fur. Billie screamed and threw it down. Billie looked around, terrified. He saw that the light was off. Billie felt tears run down his face as he backed against the wall out of terror. He sat against the wall crying for at least 5 minutes before Mike came down.

The next day, Mike was contacted about the bar. Mike had to go down the the police station and give statements. Mike said that Billie was attacked, and while they were driving, Billie hopped out of the car and ran off, so he had no idea where he was. After Billie’s home was searched, and Mike’s was somehow left alone, he got Billie’s stuff from his home once he could. Mostly clothes, a few personal objects, and his beloved guitar Blue.

About a week after this Mike was arrested under suspicion he was one of the people who attacked the bar and that he had murdered Billie and dumped his body somewhere, but was soon released since there was little to no evidence other than Billie’s blood in Mike’s car. Everything died down afterwards.  
____________________________________________________________

“And I eventually joined the groupie thing, which lead me to meet everyone else.” Billie Joe says. The others asked a few questions, but it continued to Andy talking about this legend he heard from his grandmother.

“I had been at her house, I brought my, uh, pet with me. So I was sitting on the couch with my pet sitting on my lap, and my grandma sat in a chair. She started telling me about this legend. It was about the sprites that existed before the universe.” Andy started.

“What are sprites?” Patrick asked.

“Sprites were like these lights that had almost humanoid forms, and they were split into three types. Moon sprites, who were blue and grey, Sun sprites that were orange and yellow, and Earth sprites, which were usually brown, but had different colorations depending on the sprite. My grandmother started the legend like this…”  
________________________________________________________

Before the creation of the universe, there were sprites, known as Sun, Moon, and Earth sprites. They lived in peace, but most sprites stayed with others of the same kind.

But a darkness came. It drained the life from the sprites and turned them colorless and the sprites were forced far from others, leaving them alone. They were basically sleeping for eternity. 

A sun sprite awoke from the colorless sleep. They started searching for others, feeling nothing but loneliness. After years of searching, they found an earth sprite. The sprites traveled together for years after, and eventually they found two moon sprites in the area where the darkness started. After all of them became close, the darkness came back to force them back into the sleep. 

The sun sprite took their friends close, and they all released a light that banished the darkness and woke the other sprites again. The four sprites seemed to have vanished. The other sprites eventually became the planets, stars, and moons that make the the universe. When Earth was given life, what was left the four sprites found their way to the planet. They took the bodies of babies that would have been born dead. The sun sprite chose humans, the earth sprite chose witches, and first moon sprite chose the mer, and the other moon sprite chose the weres. It is said that the sprites will be drawn to each other, most of the time without realizing it.

The most notable incarnations were a group of women in 1894. They all lived together in a cabin near a cave, where the mermaid lived. They were also the last known incarnations.  
____________________________________________________________

The group all seemed amazed by the story.

“So it’s like soulmates that have to find each other in every life, except with four people?” Nora asks.

“Eh, maybe. It wasn’t really romantic love as much as sprites were very clingy, so they seem like that, it’s apparently why the planets chose their stars and moons chose their planets, but hey it’s just a legend.” Andy says.

The group started making comments about the legend, Dallon tried pointing out all the reasons it’s fake, Joe telling him to quit it that it was just a legend, eventually the conversation turned to something else. Pete noticed Sarah and Brendon talking to each other quietly. Pete smiled at this. People started leaving. Joe and a few werewolves said they needed to get back to their homes, Tre picked Patrick up from the log he had been curled up on and took him back to his car since he had fallen asleep, Sarah and Dallon left together, it soon was just the vamps, Andy and Mike. Pete went over to Billie and Mike, who were talking with Andy while Regina and Brendon were talking quietly to each other, those two were practically siblings by now. 

“So, is it a deal?” Mike asked, he seemed nervous.

“Yeah, but we’ll have to do it at my place..” Andy says. Billie smiled a little.

“What are you guys talking about?” Pete asked, causing Mike to jump a little.

“Oh, uh, remember that book I told you guys about, the one I got from the witch who lived in the house next to mine who moved away 6 years ago?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, the one with the spells in greek?” Pete asked.

“They were in French. I got some of the pages translated, and a few of these spells were pretty cool, but all basically fell into the dark magic category. There was this one, soul displacement, as it translated to. It isn’t as bad as the rest and basically just transfers your soul into other people or things, and it’s easy to reverse, so I wanted to try it.” Mike says.

“Sounds cool, can I come?” Pete asked.

“The more the merrier I guess.” Andy says. “Just a warning, my, pets may be a little shy at first, except one who’s just an asshole.”

“Alright, we’ll see you then.” Billie says. Andy then said bye and left in his car. Mike and Billie left in Mike’s and Pete drove the others home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's BJA and Mike's backstory, a sideburn joke, and a plot point. And you know who the Clairvoyant is.
> 
> And I didn't realize till I completed the story that Dallon never shows up or is mentioned again. Sorry.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	4. Playing with Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete, Mike, and Billie Joe head over to Andy's house to see what exactly the spell from Mike's book will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is when stuff goes down! I'm really happy to finally post this chapter!

That, was not what Pete was expecting. He drove alone since Billie had stayed over at Mike’s that night. Andy had answered the door, with a small dragon laying across his shoulders.

“Oh, hey Pete!” Andy said smiling.

“Hi, Andy..” Pete said.

The dragon looked up at him. It was yellow, black and red, and damn, this thing was, kinda cute.

“Oh, this is Mikey.” Andy says, gesturing to the small dragon. “I didn’t say I had dragons because no one would believe me.

“Dragons, as in plural?” 

“Yeah, 4 in total. Two of them are actually older than me. My dad farmed dragons for a time, some of them were good on the market or something like that. These guys were the only ones we could keep after it was found out..” 

“Oh wow. Which one’s the asshole I was hearing about?” 

“That would be Gerard. He’s constantly chewing through my stuff, hiding things, he’ll pee on the floor if he’s really pissed, that sort of thing.” Andy says. Mikey laid his head down as if he hated hearing about this. “You almost wouldn’t believe he and Mikey are brothers.”

“Wow he’s basically a cat, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, yeah right this way.” Andy said, stepping out of the way. His house was pretty nice. The first thing Pete noticed however was the second dragon sitting on top of the tv, just watching them. This one was brown and black and had a piece of what looked like cat food in it’s, what talons? It started gnawing at it. Pete noticed how the dragons seemed to have a mane of some sort, as this one had a really curly looking one. Pete watched it as he closed the umbrella he had been using.

“Ray, off the tv.” Andy said.

Ray stood up and flew across the room to the dvd rack, laid on top of it and kept eating his food.

“Billie Joe texted me, they’re stuck in traffic apparently.” Andy said.

“Oh. Guess it’ll be you and me for a little while.”

“Yeah. Watch where you sit. Gerard and Frank like hiding under the pillows.” 

Pete checked the pillow on the couch where he wanted to sit, but found the two dragons sleeping under it. The larger of the two, Gerard, was red and blue, and had a wing over the smaller one, who was yellow, black and brown. Pete quietly put the pillow back and sat on the other side of the couch.

“So, the great Andy Hurley is the equivalent to a crazy cat lady but with dragons. Didn’t see that coming.” Pete says.

“Hey, I’m not crazy.” Andy says as he walks over to where he had a dog food dish and takes a few pieces of food out and gives them to Mikey, who took them and started eating them.

“Heck, I expected to meet my first dragon in the forest, probably in a cave, maybe have a knight style battle with it. Not see it laying across your shoulders and eating cat food.” 

“They like it. Plus I think they’d prefer it over my vegan lifestyle.” Andy says. Mikey seemed to roll his eyes between bites of the cat food while an annoyed chirping came from under the pillow. “Shut up Gerard, you don’t get a say in anything anymore.”

Andy heard his phone buzz signifying a text message. Andy looked at his phone. It was a video sent by Patrick. Before he had a chance to watch it, there was a knock at the door. 

“Finally.” Andy says and opens the door. There was Billie and Mike, who both seemed just as amazed when they saw Mikey, who just looked up at them with a bored look on his face.

They eventually got past the dragon part, and set everything up in Andy’s spare room. Mikey had left Andy’s shoulders to watch tv with the other dragons. They seemed to like this tv show that Andy found one night while channel surfing. It had been cancelled but the dragons couldn’t tell reruns from new episodes.

“Alright, I think we should only do it with three people, as it says four would need more stuff, so Mike and Billie Joe can go first.” Andy says. The group sat in the circle that was made with daisies and chalk. Andy started mumbling the spell as he read it from the book after the group put their heads together. Pete watched from the door, where he was leaning.

Andy closed his eyes as he finished saying the spell. He felt warmness against his face, then, when he opened his eyes, Billie Joe was no longer in front of him, he was to the side of him. The group let go of each other to figure out what happened. Andy looked at his hands, and based on his shirt and added 5 inches, he was in Mike’s body. He looked at Billie Joe, and himself who were looking at him.

“Hey look, I grew that beard I was talking about!” Billie Joe’s voice said out of Andy’s mouth.

“Aw now I’m the short one.” Mike said out of Billie’s mouth, getting a hit from Andy Billie.

“I’m Bandy Joe and I will fight myself!”

“I always wondered what being tall felt like.” Andy said while laughing.

“That is either awesome or you guys are fucking with me.” Pete says while smirking.

“Ugh, is this what vampirism feels like? I can still taste the blood in my mouth..” Mike says, rubbing his, well, Billie’s forehead.

“Okay guys, we should change back now, although Billie, you’ll probably have to say the reversal spell, since you’re the witch now.” Andy said.

The group put their heads back together and Billie reversed the spell. They all were back in their own bodies.

“That was amazing!” Mike says laughing.

“Hell yeah, I want a turn!” Pete says.

“I’ll take five.” Billie said standing up. Pete took Billie’s place. They put their heads together and Andy started the spell again. Mike had his eyes sealed shut, but the clairvoyant soon opened them when instead of the warmth on his face signifying it starting, he heard Andy and Pete screaming in agony.  
___________________________________________________________

Patrick woke up to loud crashes and the word.

“Fuck!”

Patrick sat up, having his legs already since Tre gave him the potion while he was asleep. He raced to the kitchen where the crashing came from. The floor had liquid and other objects all over it, and Tre was basically laying on the ceiling with a few other objects.

“What the hell Frank?” Patrick says.

“So, maybe you shouldn’t eat crackers while making creativity potions…” Tre says with a look of oops. “Because salt is the only thing that keeps it from being levitation.. And something else in the cracker makes the potion explode..”

Patrick stared at him for a few seconds before laughing hard.

“Oh my god I need a video of this.” Patrick said laughing. He went to grab his phone, leaving Tre pouting on the ceiling. Patrick brought it back, and took a video.

“Tre, what are you never going to do ever again?” Patrick asked while pointing the camera at the floor to show the mess.

“Eat crackers and brew potions…” Tre said as if he had been yelled at.

“What happens when you do that?” Patrick says, slowly panning up to the ceiling to show Tre and the various other objects that were affected. 

“You accidentally make an exploding levitation potion…” Tre says, looking to the side grumpily.

“And what happens when you’re stuck on the ceiling?” 

“Patrick has to get the broom because he’s too short to actually pull you down..”

“Exactly. Let this be a lesson to other witches. Don’t do what Tre did.” Patrick said and ended the video. “I’m sending this to everyone.” 

“Come on..” Tre says.

“Too late.” Patrick says smirking, which got a middle finger from Tre. After Patrick sent the video to the people in his contacts, he got the broom and pulled Tre down. Usually Tre made the levitation potions to where a basic pair of combat boots would keep a person from floating away. It worked this time so they just went with it. Tre got a message from Billie Joe, and said he had to go. 

“See you later.” Patrick said as Tre left. “Try not to float away!” 

Tre rolled his eyes and left. Patrick went back to the office where he’d write. He didn’t have any clients who’d buy his songs at this time, so was just writing them for fun. It made him happy. His desk was right under the window so he looked out of it when he finished lines. He looked up at the right moment. He had just wrote the line before the chorus in the song he was working on. Partick saw a brown and yellow beam coming up from the ground shoot into the sky. He couldn’t see where it was coming from. Then it shot light out, launching it in a large circle around the beam. Patrick stepped back terrified. The light shot straight through the office, causing Patrick, his papers and his pencil to start floating. Patrick screamed before everything went black.  
____________________________________________________________

Joe had been in his house alone. He was a lone wolf, so didn’t share his house with any other werewolves. Joe was talking to Sarah on the phone.

“So, I saw you talking with Brendon at the lake..” Joe started. “Spill.”

“Oh, uh, we were just talking, just talking..” Sarah says, sounding nervous.

“Oh I knew it! I knew it!! You liiiiiiike him! Ooooo!” Joe said like a teenaged girl.

“Shut up dog boy, we were just talking..”

“You didn’t deny it!”

“Shut up..”

“Brendon x Sarah! Brendon x Sarah!”

“I’m hanging up on you.”

“You can’t hide from the truth!” 

Sarah hung up, leaving Joe to laugh hard. He then started texting Brendon, since he knew he was up due to facebook posts about what Regina was doing.

Joe: Yo Brendon

Brendon: What

Joe: I talked to Sarah and…

Brendon: And what?

Joe: You two should totally go, to the cafe, on her break, alone, 

Joe: T O G E T H E R

Brendon: … What are you going on about..?

Joe: I totally ship you two.

Brendon: ‘Read, 4:51’

Joe: You can’t hide from the truth

Joe: Sarah already tried

Brendon: ‘Read, 4:52’

Joe: lol

Joe put his phone down, satisfied with his work. Joe decided to go into his backyard. His house was pretty far from everyone else so he sat down and looked at the city. It was pretty from a distance. Joe smiled and started eating a piece of candy he had in his pocket. Joe felt happy in the backyard. It made him feel safe, like he couldn’t be touched. He then saw it. The yellow and brown light. Joe stood up, almost amazed by it. The circle light blasted out. Joe took a few steps back, but when the light hit him, he felt immense pain for a few seconds, then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY CHEMICAL DRAGONS
> 
> Hu? Hu? I was really excited to write them in, and this will definitely not be the last time you see them! 
> 
> And uh oh what have the boys gotten themselves into?


	5. I Only Wrote This Down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters where I think it all sounded better in my head so sorry if it's worse than the other ones.

Pete felt, cold. He wasn’t laying on anything, he couldn’t feel anything but cold. He needed to open his eyes… He needed to…

He opened his eyes. He was in space. He felt the overwhelming fear he felt in his dark dreams. Pete looked around. He only saw stars, then something around him lit up. Pete looked down. His entire body was glowing yellow. He was still in his hoodie, jeans, sneakers, but he was glowing yellow. He suddenly felt, free, like he could do anything. He started flying forward, fast. Pete smiled as he shot through the space. He opened his mouth to laugh, but he only spoke in music, a bass guitar if he heard it correctly. Made him remember the one he had sitting under his bed. Home. Where was home? Pete stopped moving.

Where was he? What happened? Why did the spell do this instead of switch bodies like before? Could he get back home? Pete started to panic, making more bass guitar noises.

That’s when he saw someone else nearby.  
____________________________________________________________

Tre Cool had made it to Andy’s house. He knocked on the door, which was a little hard with his current weightlessness. Billie Joe opened the door looking traumatized. 

“What the hell happened?” Tre asked, worried.

“We were messing around with black magic, and now I think Andy and Pete are brain dead…” Billie says.

“Bla- where the hell did you find black magic?!” Tre said.

“Mike had a book from a neighbor, the spell seemed harmless enough, easy to reverse, easy to set up…”

“Oh my god Billie, not only is this massively illegal, but you probably just killed two fucking people with it.” Tre says putting his hand to his head. “Last time I dealt with black magic I was 17, and there were 3 others. Two of them died, I was in the hospital for months, and the other witch is in jail for the rest of his life for murder and attempted murder. I don’t even want to get into what happened!” 

“I get it, black magic is bad..” Billie says, looking like a kicked puppy. “Can you please come in and check it out..?”

“Yeah, but you and Mike will never hear the end of this.” Tre says and walks in.

Mike was laying on the couch with an ice pack on his head and bandages on his face and arms. Frank was sitting on top of Mike’s chest, seeming to just be keeping him company. Gerard was on the dvd rack watching Mike and Frank.

Billie took Tre to the spare room. The circle was messed up and the book was laying against a wall. Pete was laying under the window, which was covered. His eyes were white. Andy was laying next to the messed up circle. Mikey and Ray were on top of him seemingly worried. Tre went over to Andy and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but Tre couldn’t be sure if he’d live. He didn’t bother with Pete since vampires didn’t have pulses to begin with. Ray looked at Tre seeming really worried.

“What was the spell?” Tre asked.

“Soul displacement, the book is in French but Mike had translations..” Billie says.

“You’re lucky this is only black magic for moving souls into other things, it’s likely their souls are somewhere else, but I have no idea if I can bring them back. You’re also in luck that I have a lot of my spell books copied on my phone.” Tre says, turning his phone on. But Billie and Tre both jumped and Tre drop his phone. Ray shot straight up into the air. They heard laughing. Sure enough, it was coming from Pete. He was laughing as if he was excited. 

“Oh this is not soul displacement..” Tre says as they stare down at Pete. Eventually Pete stopped suddenly, before hyperventilating.

“Guys, you may want to see this..” Mike says from the livingroom. 

The two walked out, after Tre said it was okay to leave Pete alone. It was the news.

“The strange light phenomenon occurred only 20 minutes ago, which is still baffling everyone who’s seen it, here’s the clip our own Jarred Bishop caught on his camera.” The anchor says.

The video showed the brown and yellow lights that came from the house taken from what looked like a news helicopter. Then the circle shot out. When it hit a building Tre recognized, a grey light shot up into the air. A blue one came later from a part of the woods.

“Oh my god..” Tre says, going back for his phone. Billie put his hand to his mouth as he watched, and interviews were shown.

They heard Pete’s voice saying something, but it came out as jibberish. Tre came out on his phone.

“Come on, pick up Patrick..” Tre says sounding worried.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked.

“That grey light came from our apartment building. I need to see if he’s okay..” Tre said. “God dammit!” 

“He didn’t pick up did he.” Billie says.

“Yeah, he didn’t. I need to check on him. If anything changes, text me, if it gets bad, call me.” Tre said, leaving the house. Billie looked at Mike. 

“This was the worst idea we ever had..” Billie says. Mike nods in agreement.

____________________________________________________________

Andy was stuck in the darkness. Fear overwhelming him. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. He felt this way for a long time, but he felt something warm against his back. Like hands. He suddenly could open his eyes. He was in space. Andy turned around as his body began to glow brown. There was Pete. He was glowing yellow, while his eyes were pure orange. 

Andy hugged him. He didn’t know why, but he needed to. Pete hugged him back. It was just instinct. Pete tried to speak, but make the sounds of a bass guitar. Andy didn’t understand, but deep down, he had instinct on how to reply. Andy said nothing, simply nodding. They then started flying, shooting forward very quickly. It was instinct to do this, and Andy found himself orbiting around Pete as they flew.

____________________________________________________________

Tre had to push past the news personnel that were trying to get interviews from the people who were inside the building at the time. Tre went inside of the building and quickly got up to the floor where he lived. He got in without drawing attention. Patrick’s phone was laying on the counter that Patrick left it on after he got Tre down. Tre felt the potion wearing off as he stopped feeling as weightless. But that wasn’t the weirdest part. Patrick was blasting music. Not like a song you’d hear on a radio, Tre recognized it as one of the songs Patrick had wrote that wasn’t excepted by his client. He remembered it as Jet Pack Blues. But that wasn’t the weirdest part. It had instrumentals, Patrick wasn’t just singing it. He somehow was playing it, with three different instruments. Tre went to the office. The door took a little bit of force to open. Tre saw Patrick floating in the room with the paper and pencil floating around with Patrick in the middle of it.

“Holy shit…” Tre said before he called Billie. Billie picked up.

“Nothing’s changed, except Pete’s spoke more gibberish.” Billie says. “Can you turn that music down?”

“No, actually, all of that’s Patrick. Whatever you guys did is definitely affecting him, he’s also floating and so are a lot of other things.”

“Oh my god…” Billie says. “And we probably affected another poor soul in the woods..” 

“I hope you two have learned your lesson about black fucking magic.” Tre says into the phone. “The best we can do is hope this all stops…”

____________________________________________________________

Patrick was surrounded by darkness, but he felt a presence nearby. Cold, but there. Patrick tried to move and open his eyes, but he couldn’t. He could hear music however. He had been since he blacked out. The music he wrote.. The songs no one wanted… I Don’t Care, 20 Dollar Nosebleed, Miss Missing You, Jet Pack Blues. Young and Menace was currently playing, at least that’s what the lyrics told him.

As the song went on, he felt new presence coming towards him two of them. Warmth… Patrick tried to move again but he felt like something was holding him down.

“Oops I, did it again, I, forgot what I was loosing my mind about..”

The warmth wrapped around him, but Patrick still couldn’t move or open his eyes. He was restrant by something. 

“I only wrote this down, to make you press rewind..”

Patrick felt the warmth get warmer as the song got louder.

“And send a message I was Young and a Menace!”

And once the beat dropped, Patrick could move, see. There was a blast of light that shout out around Patrick. Patrick saw his body glowing grey. The warmth let go of him so Patrick turned around. Pete was there. Andy was close, letting go of Joe, who was glowing blue. Patrick swore he heard a crash as he had turned, but there was nothing that could have caused it..

The group all got close, before something made of the shadows around them made a grab for Andy, causing them all to bolt as the song continued.  
____________________________________________________________

“Tre what the fuck was that?!” Tre heard Billie yell through his phone, which was now a good 3 feet away. Tre was now pressed up against the was directly across from the door to the office. Tre grabbed his phone after groaning in pain and stood up.

“Whatever’s going on, the beat dro-” Tre started only to be smashed against the wall again, just getting a yelp from him this time.

“What’s going on?!” Billie said like a concerned mother.

Tre dragged himself away from the door, finding as long as there was a wall between him and Patrick he wouldn’t be affected.

“Whatever’s going on with Patrick, whenever the beat drops some force smashes you against the wall if you there isn’t a wall between you and him.” Tre says

“Oh wow…” Billie says.

“Yeah, any structural damage caused by this you and Mike are paying for.”

____________________________________________________________

The group of four shot through the universe trying to escape the darkness, but it was fast. Patrick kept looking back and seeing it’s eyes. Pure grey, like Joe’s were, except surrounded by complete darkness. Pete suddenly stopped them all. The darkness surrounded them. All of them huddled close together. Panicked guitar and drum noises came from the group as they looked around. They knew this had to be the end. They looked at each other. Pete put his arms around the group. They all felt calmer. They all saw their colors growing stronger. The darkness tried to engulf them, but the light suddenly shot out, and as everything went dark for all of them, they all heard in the back of their heads.

“I will protect you..” In each other’s voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's what the boys are stuck in,
> 
> And Young and Menace has the power to slam people into walls. Intense song huh?


	6. Memories… Where’d You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'dream', the boys get stuck looking at a memory from one of the others while Mike, Billie, and Tre have to deal with the news trying to figure out what the hell just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of backstory with the memories, Pete's and Andy's are the only ones I see as I wrote good, so yeah

Tre heard Patrick fall. He ran to the room. Patrick was laying on the ground with paper everywhere. Tre dragged Patrick to the couch and put him on it. Tre then calls Billie back, since he hung up.

“Patrick’s stopped floating, but I’m not sure what it means..” Tre says.

“Pete and Andy have stopped talking. We still haven’t figured out who the last one is.”

“Thankfully no one’s tried to interview me yet.” Tre says.

“I’ve had to yell at 7 people who were trying to ‘investigate’ the lights. One of them almost saw Gerard in the window, cause Gerard was going apeshit because of this. He’s like barking and was clawing at the window like a dog.”

“Which one of those dragons was Gerard?”

 

“The one sitting on the DVD rack while you were here. I’m surprised you didn’t react like everyone else did.”

“Eh, witches breed dragons a lot, it’s sorta illegal, so a lot of witches will still own some of the dragons, but usually they all have to be the same gender. Dragons are some of the really unacknowledged supernaturals.” Tre says.

“I see.”

“Hell most people think they’re myths. That’s true for the large ones. Dragons aren’t all that big, at least the modern ones are.”

“I can tell. These dragons are all cat sized.”

There was a knock at the door.

“And the reporters have found us. I’ll call ya back Armstrong.” Tre says.

“Alright, ‘Cool.” 

____________________________________________________________

Andy woke up standing in a dark alley. He knew this had to be a dream because the calendar he found on the ground that was torn up said 2010. Andy walked out of the alleyway and looked around. There was a restaurant across the street. Andy recognized it as one that closed in 2015. Andy worked there for a while. Andy noticed two men standing near the restaurant. Andy ran across the street, but noticed based on the stray cat he accidentally stepped through, he was like a spirit. Andy noticed that the man on the left was Pete. He wasn’t as pale, so he obviously wasn’t a vampire yet. He knew from Brendon that Pete had been a vampire for 7 years, so it had to be 2010.

Pete glanced over to where Andy was standing confused for a second, but Andy could tell he wasn’t seen. Pete slowly looked back at the other man then started talking.

“So, Gabe, how are the lessons going?” Pete asked.

“Pretty good. My teacher said we can start on some harder songs now.” Gabe said.

“Have you talked to that John guy? The one who claimed he survived that vampire bar thing in ‘97? He seems like he’s insane.” 

“Hell no. The last thing I need is to talk to that guy. Just let security take care of him. Mike says that he keeps saying that his friend isn’t dead and keeps wanting to see him, even though he died in ‘97.”

Pete and Gabe laughed a little. A man walked out from an alley behind them and approved them.

“Excuse me, can you give me directions to the laundromat?” He asked with a creepy smile. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the 1800s.

“Haven’t I seen you around the Subway? Yeah, you’re William right?” Pete asked. Andy realized what this was. He read about things like this. He had to watch one of the most traumatizing events in one of the people involved in the spell. This had to be the event that lead to Pete’s vampirism.

“Yes, that’s me.” William said. Pete looked at Gabe, looking a little confused, only for William to grab him by the head and sink his teeth into Pete’s neck. Pete screamed, but was cut short. Gabe screamed too and he just bolted. Pete was seemingly drained, and dropped to the ground. William then bit his wrist and dropped the blood into Pete’s partially open mouth. William then smirked and walked away, licking the blood off his wrist and mouth. Pete was then moved by two other men, seemingly also vampires. The memory ended there.

____________________________________________________________

Patrick was standing in a teenager’s bedroom. There was the teen sitting on the bed reading a comic book. He had a dragon lying on his chest sleeping while another was on his shoulders. There were two others who were eating cat food out of a dish on his dresser. Patrick realized this was Andy. He almost didn’t realize it was him. The kid looked almost nothing like him. 

There was suddenly a crash, like a door was smashed open. Andy dropped the comic out of panic. The dragon on his chest woke up and shot to the end of the bed. The one on his shoulders made a yelping noise while the two eating’s head popped straight up. 

“Oh no..” Andy said. He stood up and rushed to his closet. When he opened the door, three of the dragons rushed into the closet, while the red and blue one stood it’s ground.

“Gerard, get in the closet, I can’t have them find you!” Andy said. The dragon made a clicking noise, as if he was saying he’d stand his ground and fight. Andy seemed upset but accepted it. He shoved a few witchcraft books into the closet. 

His bedroom door was kicked open as he forcibly grabbed Gerard to hide him. There was a giant man with a equally as threatening woman behind him. 

“Oh seems the witch has a son!” The woman said with an evil smirk. Andy had managed to shove Gerard into the coat he was wearing to Gerard’s annoyment before he was seen.

“I-I don’t want any trouble..” Andy said, backing away. Gerard made a quiet annoyed sound from inside Andy’s jacket.

“He’s probably a witch too, get him, we can use his ashes as fuel for the fire we’re burning his mother with.”

The man walked straight towards Andy. Andy put his hands in front of him, crying. “No, no please!” 

The man suddenly erupted into flames and burned to ashes in front of him. Andy looked at the woman, who raised a stake.

“You son of a bitch!” She yelled as she ran at him. Andy put his hand up and she busted into flames and burned to ashes as well. Andy fell to his knees and cried. Gerard wiggled out of his jacket and seemed to try and comfort him, which it didn’t seem like he’d do before. Andy’s mom showed up, and the memory ended with Andy repeating

“It was self defense I didn’t mean to kill them!”

____________________________________________________________

Joe was standing in a cold, dark basement. He couldn’t see very well, but he could tell there were two people chained to a wall, and a huge fish tank. Based on the story he had heard from Tre while they were talking at the lake, this was the basement he and Patrick were held in. The lights slowly came on as a man walked in. Patrick was curled up in one of the corners of his fish tank watching the man. Patrick seemed like he was sick, but with what Tre told him, it was because of the small space he was stuck in. Tre was chained to the wall with a white blindfold on. There was a girl who was also chained to the wall who seemed dead, though the movements of her eyes showed she was alive.

The man seemed sadistic in what he did. He started mocking Tre, saying things like ‘I see why your roommate sold you out Frank.’ and things that were worse. He made fun of Patrick saying he’d have to get a smaller tank because he didn’t take up too much room anyway, even though it looked like Patrick couldn’t move much in the current tank he was in. The girl had a vile of blood shaken in front of her, then kept out of reach as she went psychotic trying to get it from him. The worst part was when he forced them to watch him hitting Tre in the hope of ‘getting an interesting reaction’. The man eventually left, leaving the three to ask if the other were okay and the girl and Patrick consoling Tre while he cried, though it was hard to hear Patrick, because of the glass, and there wasn’t much of an air pocket for him to speak through. The memory ended there.

____________________________________________________________

Pete was standing in a farm stable. In the corner were three werewolves that had been chained to a metal stake. They were all weak looking, which Pete knew as a sign their human lives weren’t any better. Pete realized that one had to be Joe, as this matched the description of what had happened to him. The wolves just sat there miserably, and this probably was what it was like every day Joe was stuck like that. Pete had to watch this for a while before it ended.

____________________________________________________________

Billie had went into the spare room to check on Andy and Pete. He watched them for a few minutes before Andy and Pete both woke up, scaring Billie. Mikey and Ray made happy chirping and hopped on Andy’s lap.

“I’m back guys..” Andy said as he pet Mikey.

“Are you two okay? I did not survive Tre Cool’s angry mother mode for you two to be hurt.” Billie asked.

“I’m okay, I actually feel well rested.” Pete says.

“I’m fine.” Andy says.

“What the hell happened?” Billie asked.

“I was dreaming mostly..” Andy said, and Pete nodded in agreement. Neither wanted to talk about what they saw.

“I’ll have to call Tre and let him know you two are okay.”

Pete and Andy stood up.

“Ugh, I’m starving…” Pete says. He then jokingly flashes his fangs at Andy. Andy rolled his eyes. 

“I got a few bags in Mike’s trunk.” Billie says. “But Mike’s asleep right now. Whatever happened caused you two to pass out smashed him against the wall so he’s cut up a little. Andy, you’ll have to go get them.” 

“Alright.” Andy said, standing up. Mikey and Ray walk out of the open door. Billie gives Andy the keys and he leaves the room.

Pete gets up and he and Billie walked out after him.

___________________________________________________________

Tre managed to get the reporters to leave him alone and went back inside. Patrick had woken up. He was rubbing one of his arms, where the fins on his forearms were starting to show up again, signifying the potion wearing off.

“I’ll get it.” Tre says when he sees this. Patrick nods a little and grabs his phone of the coffee table where Tre left it. His phone had a message from a group chat. He recognized Andy’s number.

The message was from one of the two unknown numbers.

“Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who dealt with those dreams.” 

“You weren’t Joe.” Andy replied with as Patrick opened the chat.

“According to Billie Joe we created these beams of light when it happened.” Pete replied with, as Patrick assumed he was the other number. Tre gave Patrick the vile with the potion in it, and Patrick drank it. 

“I feel like I fell face first into the ground..” Patrick texted.

The rest of the messages went on like this;

Joe: Why did I have to see that damn basement Tre Cool told me about?

Patrick: I saw Andy as a teenager.

Pete: Was Gerard a piece of shit there too?

Andy: Yes, if you can’t tell by the fact he is trying to pull out some of your hair, since Joe and Patrick can’t see that.

Andy: Oh my god.

Andy: Pete’s not gonna message for a little bit.

Andy: He spilled blood all over himself because of Gerard.

Patrick: If he wasn’t a vampire that statement would either scare me or worry me.

Joe: Who’s Gerard?

Andy replied with a picture of the dragon with some of Pete’s hair in his mouth, looking satisficed while Pete was walking behind the chair the dragon was sitting in with his phone and shirt having blood on it. He looked upset.

Joe: You own a dragon?!

Andy: No.

Andy: I own 4.

Joe: I need to visit you sometime

Andy: The others are a lot nicer.

Andy: Anyway, we should meet at the nightclub, we need to figure out what all that meant.

Patrick: Agreed.

Pete: Friday night is best for me. 

Joe: I’m off work by then

Andy: I don’t have anything scheduled.

Patrick: Alright, see you all then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another texting part in the story, but next chapter will involve them trying to investigate more into a dream, and a an appearance from the one person who hasn't shown up yet! At the end very briefly.


	7. The Chapter Where Billie Joe and Tre Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the group hangs out at the nightclub to discuss things and then Andy has to figure out what to do about finding a spell to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the chapter with the homophobia just fyi

The group all made it to the nightclub and sat in a booth towards the back of the club. It was crowded but no one was bothering the group.

“So, what did Gerard do with Pete’s hair?” Joe asked before anyone could say anything.

“He dropped it and walked away after the picture was taken. I wanted to kill him in that moment.” Pete said. Patrick managed to find where Pete was missing the hair, though it was easily combed over. “It takes almost a year to grow that much back.”

“I punished him, don’t worry.” Andy said. “Anyway, we did conclude in last night’s messages it seemed like that was this was like the sprite legend I told at the lake right?”

“Yeah, I mean, Pete would be the sun sprite, you’d be the earth sprite, and Joe and I would have to be the moon sprites It makes sense, if reincarnation makes sense..” 

“How would I be the sun sprite though? You said that it chose humans.” Pete says.

“My god Pete they can’t tell the future. You were born a human!” Andy says.

“Oh.. Oh right..”

Joe did the put the gun to my head and shoot me gesture. 

“What do we know about the last incarnations? Maybe we can find something to figure out what this means. Maybe we have some kind of abilities outside our supernatural ones.” Joe says.

“Well, according to the wiki page on the legend, they lived in California. I don’t think any of us can fly out there to find the cabin they lived in. They barely know where that was, and it was never used once the witch died.” Andy says.

“Maybe there’s something magic they did so we could find information. I noticed in Mike’s book there was a spell that could bring memories from previous lives, but it needed a sacrifice.” Pete said.

“Right.. We could try that, get one of those rats you feed to snakes to use for it, usually rats work..” Andy said, sounding really uncomfortable about that aspect.

“Maybe we can find a different spell, like maybe a repressed memory spell will work better. If they had anything specific to tell us, they’d use a spell to lock it in our memories even through death, so we don’t have to do anything with black magic again.” Pete says.

“Yeah, I know a few that might work. I can see what I can do tomorrow.” Andy says.

“Alright. Seems we have a plan.” Patrick says, taking a drink from his water. “Let’s stay for the next show. Tre, Mike, and Billie are playing tonight.

“Alright! Love hearing them play.” Pete says smiling.

There were currently two young men playing. They were on their last song since they could only play four songs. Once they were done, they left the stage as people cheered. Billie, Mike and Tre took the stage a few minutes later and started playing. 

____________________________________________________________

Brendon and Regina were on the dance floor. Billie had brought them along so they could get out of the apartment. They were having a great time.

“I haven’t had this much fun since I died!” Regina said. It was common for her to say when she was in a fun situation.

“I don’t know why I haven’t come sooner!” Brendon says smiling. Regina liked that. Brendon was having fun. She hadn’t seen him this happy since, well, since they were talking about Sarah after the lake party. Regina thought Brendon and Sarah would be great together.

Regina was then pulled out of this joyful state by a voice.

“Hey baby.” 

Regina turned around. Standing there was a man. Brendon stopped dancing when Regina did and they both looked at the man.

“You’re one hot lady, why don’t we ditch this place, I got an apartment we could go to..” He said. Both knew what he wanted.

“No you drunk asshole.” Regina said in a dark tone.

“Come on, you can’t say no to this, all the ladies want a man like me.” The guy said with a drunken smile.

“Leave me alone! I don’t want you or any other guy here!” 

“Oh so you’re a fag? I can fix that.”

 

“Leave me alone!!” Regina yelled, backing to stand with Brendon, who was ready for a fight.

“Hey hey! What’s going on over there?!” Billie Joe said from the stage. The man looked at Billie Joe.

“This fag isn’t takin me up on my offer!”

“Oh so what’s so bad about that asshole?” Billie said.

The man yelled several curse words and went on about how being gay was bad. Everyone just stared at him with looks of annoyance.

“Hey there’s a sign outside that says no discrimination, so you already broke a rule by doing this.” Tre yelled as he came up. Mike just kept playing a beat while smirking.

“You guys think the same thing! You know you’d get kicked out if you didn’t say these things.” 

Billie looked at Tre, who smirked, then they kissed, flipping the middle finger at him, before stopping so Billie could say 

“How’s that for thinking the same thing?” 

That lead to the club chanting for the guy to leave to Regina’s amazement. The man left after trying to say things that were drowned out by the crowd. The show went on, but Regina and Brendon went over to the booths. Pete got up from where he was sitting with his friends and asked if they were okay, to which they reassured him they were fine. Pete went back to his table and Brendon and Regina sat down together.

“Guess in death you can’t escape assholes…” Regina says.

“Oh, I had no idea.” Brendon says sarcastically.

“Sorry…” Regina says.

Once Billie was done, he came over to check on them, then they left.

____________________________________________________________

Andy returned home about an hour later. Gerard and Ray were both asleep in the doggie bed Andy bought recently. Frank was sitting on the bookshelf while Mikey was absent from the room, probably in the officer where Andy had set up the climbing structure that was meant for cats. It usually kept them entertained when the toys didn’t. 

Andy sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Andy ended up falling asleep, waking to Frank tugging on his hair in the morning. Andy sat up. Gerard was sitting under the window making angry chirping noises. Andy went to the window to see a news van outside and a reporter with a cameraman talking. Andy turned to that news station to figure out what they were doing. 

“As you can see, this is the house where the lights seen less than a week ago were seen. This neighborhood is mostly full of small families, where this house is owned by a lone man…” The reporter said.

“God damn it…” Andy said before going to his door and opening it.

“Hey! What are you doing on my lawn?!” Andy yelled at them. He walked out to them. They seemed a little startled but let him come over.

“Hi, I’m Bob-” The reporter started.

“I don’t really care. Like I told the other reporters, I don’t know anything about your ‘light beams’ and stuff. I would like it if you people stop invading my property and leave me alone. I have 4 cats in there that are getting pissed that I have people like you on my lawn every hour. Will you people leave me alone?!” Andy said to Bob before walking to his doorstep. The reporter stated something before they turned the camera off and left.

Andy got cleaned up since he hadn’t changed before passing out on the couch. Andy checked his phone. Joe and Patrick had been discussing a song Patrick apparently was writing based on the ‘dream’ (Could he really call it a dream?) since 5 in the morning. 4 hours. That had to be some kind of record. Andy yawned a little and went to his contacts. Andy knew where the book with the spell he was looking for was, he had lent it out to one of the witches he knew from the herb and potion store by the Folie a Deux. He found his number and called him.

“Hello?” 

“Yes, Ryan, it’s Andy. I need my spellbook back.”

“Uh, right, I would be willing to, but I’ve got a problem, I was actually going to call you. Do you know how to get sentient grapevines to give you a book back?” Ryan said, sound a little worried.

“Yes, I can tell you.”

“Any ways that don’t involve you being grounded on the ground? Because I currently suspended above the ground by my ankles.”

“How do you screw up that badly? The book I gave you just makes them grow faster not turn senti- you forgot to sprinkle thyme on it didn’t you.”

“Yeah..”

“I’ll be over in a little bit. If you don’t want me telling everyone what you’ve done, you will not speak of how I fix this, alright?”

“Okay..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd there was Bob Bryar.
> 
> And Ryan Ross.
> 
> And unlike Dallon he'll be here longer.


	8. Things are Shaping Up to Be Pretty Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has to go fix Ryan's fuck up with the help of Nora and Brendon. And what might he find when he helps Joe look into his past life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ryan fucked up chapter!
> 
> Also sorry this was late I lost track of time

“Hello, you have reached the cellphone of Forehead man, Nora speaking.” Nora said. Brendon was asleep on the couch next to her and Nora was the only one awake at the time.

“Hello, this is Andy, can I speak with Brendon?”

“Nah, he’s like asleep right now. He’s been thrown off his normal sleeping schedule though so he’ll be up soon.” Nora said. “What’s the problem?”

“Nora, I need some vampire blood because a dumbass witch made sentient grapevines and it’s the only thing I don’t have so I can help him. I need someone to come do that.”

“I can, but I’ll need Brendon to drive me. Everyone else would kill me if I woke them. Trust me, as sweet as Mary seems, she is just as bad as my mother was when she’s woken up early.”

“Never met your mom. Alright, you know the yellow house near Olivia’s Clothing Department? That’s where we need to meet up.”

“Alright, see ya there.” Nora said and hung up.

____________________________________________________________

Andy waited two minutes before he got out with the cat carrier where he had Mikey. He needed the dragon to help Ryan, and Mikey was the only one of the dragons who’d listen to him. Brendon’s car drove up. Nora and Brendon got out. Brendon took a long look at the house.

“I haven’t been here since I was human…” Brendon mumbled.

“Oh, this is Ryan’s place! You told me you and Ryan were besties.” Nora said.

“Yeah, we rarely talked after work got in the way. It’s been over 2 years since I’ve actually been to see him.”

“Maybe you two can catch up when we get him down from his grapey demise.” Andy says with a smirk. Brendon and Nora both laugh at that, though Brendon seemed a little out of it.

“Oh did you bring a cat?” Nora asked gesturing to Mikey’s carrier.

“No, Mikey is not a cat.”

“Then what is he?”

“You’ll just have to see. Come on, Ryan says his door’s unlocked. We’ll have to go to his backyard, he should be in his greenhouse.”

“Do all witches have greenhouses? Pete said you have one.” Nora asked.

“Not all of them, just the ones who grow their own herbs, or plants in general.” Andy said as he lead the two to the door. When he opened it, they all went inside. Brendon looked around. It hadn’t changed much since the last time he was there. It was a little cleaner and the walls were repainted. The old color had been fading. Brendon had been dying to see Ryan again, but after all that time in the hunter’s trophy room and the fact he was a vampire now kept him from doing it.

They went into the backyard where Ryan’s greenhouse was. There was still the sign from the old coffee house that Ryan’s mom owned about 10 years back. The Pretty Odd. They changed the name and Ryan got the sign from his mom. The three could see Ryan through the open door. He was hung from the ceiling looking bored. There were vines wrapped around his legs.

“There you are Andy. It’s been like an hour.” Ryan said as Andy and Nora entered the greenhouse.

“Maybe when I get you down you’ll learn something so you don’t do this again.” Andy said and set Mikey’s carrier down. He then got a small bag out of his pocket and set it on top. Brendon came in, still wearing his hoodie and sunglasses so Ryan didn’t recognize him right away. Nora watched Andy open the carrier. Ryan, Brendon, and Nora both were surprised by Mikey, who walked out like he wasn’t anything special and turned around to look at Andy, who looked at Nora.

“I need the blood now.” 

“Alright. Don’t get it in your mouth.” Nora says and bites her arm till it bled. Andy grabs the bag and opens it so Nora can get a few drops in before she licked the wound so it healed up. “Even if you aren’t dead you run the risk of infection. Trust me I wasn’t dead when I was infected.”

“You should tell us that story someday.” Andy said as he closed the bag and shuck it.

“Okay, no one is talking about the fact he brought a flipping dragon?” Ryan asks. Mikey jumped up onto the carrier and tilted his head with an expression of 

‘We’re saving him? Really?’

“Mikey’s my pet, and he can get this up to you faster than I could. As long as you don’t piss him off you aren’t doing to get burned or bitten or anything. You’re lucky I didn’t bring his brother or you’d get bitten either Way.” Andy said as he opened the bag again and let Mikey stick his head and front feet in. Mikey came back out with the wet brownish red powder all over him.

“You know the drill Mikey. Clean up the vines holding Ryan then I’ll get you something special.” Andy says. Mikey nods and flies up to Ryan.

“Thanks again Andy.” Ryan said as Mikey rubbed against the vines which started to seemingly burn. “Are you sure all that won’t burn me?”

“The mixture of vampire blood and peppermint keep the fire salts from burning anything but plant matter. At the worst it would burn your pants a little.” Andy says. After a minute of Mikey clearing the vines, Ryan fell to the ground, managing to land on his back. Andy then jumped over him and dumped the rest of the powder into the soil where the vines were growing. The rest of the vines disintegrated.

“Ow..” Ryan says as he sits up.

Andy grabs his book from the ground where it landed. It looked pretty old, but was in good condition.

“The Book of Spells of Fruit and Mind?” Nora says as she read the title over Andy’s shoulder. Brendon and Nora both laughed at the name. 

“Strange combination, but great book. Ryan, you are banned for the foreseeable future from borrowing my books.” Andy says and leaves the greenhouse after Mikey got back into his carrier. Brendon turned to leave, but Nora stopped him. 

“Why don’t you and Ryan catch up. I’m sure he’ll love to hear about everyone, and Sarah.” She said with a smirk.

____________________________________________________________

Andy had Joe come over to help him with figuring out how to work the spell about 2 hours after he got home. Joe brought a few things Andy said he would need. 

“So, where are we starting?” Joe asked when Andy opened the door.

“Come in, I’ve got everything set up. You ever used a crystal ball?” Andy asked.

“No, can’t say I have. I heard those are crazy expensive.” Joe says.

“I have something like one of those, not quite as good but it works. Come on, I’ll show you.”

Andy took Joe into his office where the climbing structure was. The dragons were all in different rooms so they wouldn’t bother them. Andy closed the door. Andy has his desk pulled out to the middle of the room with two chairs on each end of the table. In the middle was a large bowl with what looked like water in it, though it was dark blue like there was food coloring in it.

“It’s a newer thing that costs less, I don’t know what they called it though. Sit down and put your hands in it.” Andy said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Joe did as he was told. The liquid was warm when Joe put his hands in it, like it came out of the microwave a few minutes ago.

“Just close your eyes, relax. I just have to get it to work it’s magic, no pun intended. If you feel the need to barf there’s a trashcan right next to you.”

Joe nodded. This was his first time working with these kinds of things, but hey, how bad could it be? Joe closed his eyes. Andy put his hands on Joe’s forearms and started mumbling something. 

“Vultus deinceps ad futura est, sed oculorum corrumpuntur,   
in his globi crystallini, turbidus semper nisi, cum praeterita respicere,   
una nocte stabit.”

Joe’s vision went from black to blue. Then it slowly dissolved to the image of a woman. She had light skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She was looking down at a book while eating something. Joe could see his own hands messing with an amulet the person he was seeing through the eyes of was wearing. Andy saw the same thing.

“When is Elisa getting back Meagan?” 

Andy heard this. Joe had opened his mouth and mouthed the words, but Andy heard it in his head. They had the right time.

“Probably the same time Ashlee will. We need to figure out when this is supposed to happen.” Meagan said as she set down the book. “I mean it is only a matter of time before the darkness actually catches one of our reincarnations. We are lucky if we can figure out when it will happen and find a way to warn them.”

“Ashlee said something about her’s being named Andy. I don’t think we can find spells that can do this. But what will happen if the darkness finds them? Will it come to Earth for them? This thing has been searching for years, how has it not found Earth?”

“I don’t know Marie. But we need to be ready. Ashlee has the ingredients so we can pass the memories on, but we just have to hope they go looking for it.”

The vision moved as if Marie was nodding, and then the vision ended. Joe felt sick once it ended, but managed to keep his breakfast down. Andy gripped his wrists and pulled them out of the liquid slowly. Joe felt better as Andy did this. Andy then took the bowl away. Joe stood up and waited. When Andy came back, Joe asked

“So, I was once a girl named Marie. That’s cool.” Joe says.

“It does seem we found the right memory, at least from you. Who knows what Patrick, Pete, hell even I have locked away. I’d have to see if Tre Cool could work with me on doing it for he, because I can’t do it myself and Ryan would probably blow up the entire room.” 

“Is Ryan as bad as you’ve been telling me?”

“Yes. Not 3 hours ago I had to take Mikey, Nora and Brendon to his place to save him from sentient grape vines.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah, Mikey gave me that look you give someone who just told you to save your worst enemy.”

“Ha.” Joe says before his phone buzzes. “Shit, I forgot. Sarah and I have to cover Tyler’s shift today. I got to go.”

“Alright, see you.” 

“See ya. Text me if anything comes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down next chapter guys.


	9. Woke Up on the Wrong Side of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up at the Folie a Duex, while Andy wakes up on the wrong side of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will include the final witch fuck up for the story

Patrick: I finished the song, but since Tre doesn’t own a drum set and I only have one guitar I can barely play what I want it to sound like.

Pete: Who cares I’ve been dying to hear this. You’ve been talking about it like it’s the next Bohemian Rhapsody.

Joe: He hasn’t been talking about it like that Pete

Joe: Plus aren’t you already dead?

Pete: Aren’t you supposed to be doing your job? I can see you texting under the counter.

Joe: Just for that I’m letting Sarah write curly fries on your drink

Pete: The apartment had no power I couldn't straighten my hair today

Andy: I need a picture of this

Joe: Smile Pete

Pete: Fuck you

Patrick: Wait vampires don’t show up in photos.

Joe: Damn it.

Andy: Come on

Pete: Ha ha

Patrick: I’m going to send the video now.

Patrick proceeded to send the video of him playing the song. After praise from the group, Joe brought up the fact it sounded like a love song, by saying

Joe: So, which one of us did you write the song to?

Patrick: I didn’t write it to or about anyone, it’s just how it goes.

Andy: I bet I can figure it out.

Pete: Figure it out Andy!

Joe: Do it!

Patrick: Why do you all care so much I already told you I didn’t write it about any of you!

Andy: It’s about Joe.

Andy: It’s all seen in the lyric ‘I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me’

Andy: I’m the therapist so it’s not me.

Andy: Pete doesn’t go to the sessions so it’s not him

Andy: That leaves Joe

Patrick: I didn’t write it about any of you.

Joe: Aww thanks!

Pete: What about the sun and planet part?

Andy: That’s about you and me, but it’s more of a metaphor for the song.

Patrick: The fact it’s a metaphor is the only part you have gotten right.

Joe: So you ship Pete and Andy huh?

Patrick: I am never showing any of you my songs ever again.

Pete: Damn it.

Pete: Hey Joe tell Sarah to speed up with my drink before I lean over the seats and bite the lady who’s been talking none stop for the past twenty minutes

Joe: Alright alright curly fries.

Pete: Look at me, I have something to show you

Joe: Very mature Pete

Andy: I’m heading to bed. I got work tomorrow and I am tired.

Patrick: It’s 5:50 pm.

Andy: I don’t care. That “liquid crystal ball” session really drained me

Andy: I’ll have Gerard take any calls I get.

Pete: Oh so someone will be like ‘hello is this Andy Hurley?’ and just hear ‘reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet’

Andy: Fine fine. I’ll let Mikey take my calls

Joe: Alright then good night Andy.

Pete: What did he mean by liquid crystal ball session?

Joe: I’ll explain.

____________________________________________________________

Patrick looked up from his phone as Tre walked in. He had been helping one of the new neighbors move boxes into their room.

“Hey Patty.” Tre said as he walked to the kitchen to see what they had.

“Hi Frank.”

“Wanna head to the Folie a Duex? I don’t feel like making dinner and they have surprisingly good sandwiches.”

“Sure, as long as you don’t make tuna jokes.”

“Ha, you’re lucky you aren’t a tuna or it would be more cannibal jokes then tuna jokes.” 

“Hilarious.” Patrick says while rolling his eyes.

“Get your shoes on grumpy fish.”

Patrick stood up to get ready to go. Tre sat down, not bothering to change his clothes. 

____________________________________________________________

Tre and Patrick got to the cafe. Patrick managed to see Pete before Pete noticed them, and laughed quietly. Pete noticed him and grumpily put his hood up. Joe took their orders and they sat down. Pete finally got his drink from Sarah. 

Patrick looked at his phone while they waited. Tre had been working on something, probably trying to figure out a certain potion or a new spell, so he was writing things down in his notebook. Patrick took a sip of his water as he read through the messages Joe and Pete had been sending to each other about the liquid crystal ball session. Patrick thought about it as he hummed quietly to himself.

Sarah called Patrick’s name and he went up to get their order. When he turned around to walk back, everyone seemed confused by something outside. It was obviously darker than before, but the sun hadn’t gone down yet. It almost looked like twilight outside. Patrick walked over to the windows, Joe and Sarah doing the same. It looked like something was covering the sky to make everything dark. 

Everyone felt it, the overwhelming feeling of fear.

____________________________________________________________

Andy wasn’t in his bed. He knew the second he opened his eyes. He hadn’t worn a shirt to bed, so felt the cold, hard ground he was now laying on. Andy sat up. He realized Frank and Gerard had been laying beside him. The dragons would sometimes sleep in his bed, so it seemed whatever took Andy grabbed Frank and Gerard too. Andy looked around. There was smoke everywhere. Blue, red and purple, rising from the ground. Andy stood up, picking up Frank and Gerard. Both woke up, seeming very confused. Then they hurried up to his shoulders where they sat and looked around.

Andy watched the Folie a Deux sign float by. It was different however, there was still the name in yellow text with the red background, but there was an image where the sign would originally cut off, on the side that looked a little burnt, probably from the fire at the original location. There was a man in a yellow bear costume giving a piggyback ride to a real bear. It was the same size as the text so it would fit on the sign. It was in the style of some of the paintings in the Folie a Deux. 

Andy looked around at the other things that were floating. There was what looked like a guitar, loose papers, a few books, a bass drum, a suit jacket that looked to soaking wet, a pair of deer horns, further forward was part of a neon sign. There were only three letters, F, O, B, and an exclamation mark that was a different color and was a bit below the letters, there were spaces as if other letters had been between the letters. On the ground near them were 8 letters that were a different color from the FOB and ! that were scattered around. R, A, E, D, G, N, Y, E. Andy noticed behind him was what looked like a window on what was left of a wall coming up from the ground. When Andy looked through it, it was his bedroom though it was blurry, but the positioning put it at where the mirror on his dresser was. He left it propped up because the dragons liked staring at it. It was too small to try to go through, but somehow it was what brought Andy in, unless it was something else.

Andy started walking towards the sign. He noticed that the smoke stayed away from him unless he tried to touch it. Andy got to the letters. There was a wall behind them, the signs were just floating in the air like everything else was. The wall had a mural. Four women standing upright holding their arms up to four orbs of light. Andy recognized the one under the yellow one as Meagan from the liquid crystal ball session. She was wearing what she had been in the vision. She was on the far right. Andy slowly walked up to it, to the one of the woman under the brown orb, who was right next to Meagan. Andy put his hand to the mural. It was made of stone, painted possibly. Then Andy heard a voice.

“The darkness has come, that’s why you’re here. I knew through many visions it would try to take you, us, first, because you were asleep. This world acted as a net, caught you before you could be taken. Only you and the others can stop it. You have to use the abilities the sprites gave to us. By being here you can use them now, but you have to use the spell in the book near the place you can exit to get the others to be able to use them. In my time, we saw these events unfold, but we could see nothing but the darkness coming out victorious, we made this to stop that from happening, but you will still have to fight.”

The voice stopped and the mural changed, four birds came up from the woman under the brown orb’s dress. Two landed on her shoulders and the other two stayed next to her arms.

“Go.” The voice says. The mural then changed to show Pete under the yellow orb, Patrick under the grey one, Joe under the blue one, and Andy under the yellow one. The birds changed to dragons, the ones on Andy’s shoulders being Frank and Gerard, which the two noticed, while the other birds became Ray and Mikey. 

Andy stared at the mural for a few minutes before Frank made a loud noise to get him to move. Andy looked around for an exit, but saw none, so started walking around. 

“How am I supposed to figure out how to use these abilities..?” Andy said as Gerard jumped off Andy’s shoulders into flight to fly a few feet ahead. Andy noticed the ground just dropped off into an abyss there. There were other floating islands but Andy would need to fly to get to them. 

“How am I going to do this..” Andy mumbled. Gerard flew over so he was above the ground while he watched Andy. Andy started thinking, putting his hands out and mumbling. He tried a spell that he found in the back of his mind, but this only backfired, as Gerard became engulfed in red and blue smoke. Once it cleared, Gerard wasn’t flying where he was, instead, standing in his place was a redheaded man in a blue jacket and white jeans. The man looked panicked, as he looked down at himself.

“Oh shit…” Andy said realizing what he had done.

Gerard looked back up, then started screeching in panic, though it sounded worse than if he did it as a dragon since he was a lot louder now. Frank just stared at Gerard in horror while Andy reversed the spell. Once Gerard was back to normal, he flew back onto Andy’s shoulder and bit his ear.

“Ow, I get it, never doing that again.” Andy said. “You were pretty ugly.”

Gerard bit a little harder before letting go. Andy just chuckled. Gerard could never take a joke. Andy tried a few other things he could remember, but it took a while to find the right one. When Andy did the right one, he started levitating and glowing brown, like in the ‘dream’. 

“There we go.” Andy says. Frank and Gerard started flying next to him. Frank made a few chirping noises. They then started flying around to figure out where they needed to go.

Andy found a bedroom like thing that was missing two walls and the roof so Andy could just fly in. It was strange. There was a bed, a taxidermy sheep with wings near the bed, pumpkins near the closet door with a taxidermy crow. There was also a huge window, but it was like the window to Andy’s mirror. Andy looked through the window, then saw the book lying against the wall. It was labeled 

“The Book of Everything YOU need.”

Frank made some noises.

“Yeah, that’s pretty blunt.” Andy says, picking it up. “Guess this window is the exit.”

Gerard chirped in agreement, the tried tapping his head against the window. The outside was blurry, but one of the figures seemed to notice the tapping. 

“We probably need force to go through it. Come on.” Andy says before flying back out one of the missing walls, then holding Frank, Gerard and the book close, before flying fast towards the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing the, as I call it Mania world that Andy ended up in. I love the idea of it and if anyone can draw it I would love you forever.


	10. Darkness is not Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness has arrived and taken over the city. What can the people of the city do to stop it? Where is Andy? What's going on with everyone not at the Folie a Duex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 more chapters left!

Billie Joe and Mike were crawling on the floor to the garage. Mike had a lot of windows, so the shadow creatures, that had appeared outside since everything went dark, would see them if they stood up. Mike watched one tear into a man across the street. They were violent. Billie was quietly on the phone with Tre, who told them he was at the Folie a Duex. 

“Okay, we’ll try to make it.” Billie said before hanging up. They were at the garage door now.

“You really thing driving the car will work, I’m pretty sure they can grab us since it doesn’t have a, you know, roof!” Billie says.

“Well it’s the only option we have!” Mike whisper yells back at Billie as he slowly opens the door. Billie’s phone went off again. Billie had to answer it as they crawled into the garage. This time it was from Brendon. He was panicking about how the shadow creatures were out there and like three had surrounded his car, and Ryan’s car was in the shop. Billie told him they’d come get him.

“Pick up Brendon at Ryan’s house? Who’s Ryan?” Mike says as he stood up to get in the car.

“Old friend of Brendon. I only know where he lives because it’s right next door to the store where Mary gets her clothes. Brendon mentioned who it was one time. Let’s get going.” Billie says, hopping into the passenger's seat.

Mike opened the garage, thankfully it was silent, the weird thing about Mike’s garage. 

“Floor it.” Billie says quietly. Mike speeds out of the garage, making a sharp turn onto the street and driving straight through one of the creatures. It disappeared, but reformed from the shadows. It came back angry and started chasing the car. There were abandoned cars littering the road, and it almost seemed like a ghost town if it weren’t for the people running inside or hiding from the shadows. Mike knew where the store was so drove towards the store.

“How long should we give them to get to the car?” Billie asks.

“I’d give them twenty seconds, just enough for us to be noticed.” Mike says. He stops talking for a second. “Yeah, they’ll be able to make it in that time.”

“I’ll tell them.” Billie says, quickly texting them, before having to duck under one of the shadow’s arms.

“It’ll work Billie.” Mike says.

“I hate when you do that you know…” Billie said, referring to when Mike could infer what people were feeling. As Mike put it, it was another one of the perks of being Clairvoyant. It was actually one of the reasons Billie had gotten suspicious about Mike being one.

They got to the house, stopping for the twenty seconds given. Brendon, Nora and Ryan ran out and jumped in the car. Seemed like they were lucky, since one of the shadows tried to follow them out of the house. Mike sped off before the ones at Brendon’s car could try and grab at them.

Brendon and Ryan were watching the ones coming after them, Nora was looking around for more, and Billie kept his eye on the road ahead. The car started slowing down and drifting.

“Why are we slowing down?!” Ryan said as he noticed.

“Fuck!” Billie yelled as he looked over at Mike. Mike was shaking and his eyes had dilated. One of the bad things about Mike being a clairvoyant was one of the medical conditions that usually came with. If he had too many visions or forced too many in a short time he’d start having, basically a seizure. 

“Move him over!” Billie yelled at Ryan and Nora while he tried to keep the car going and from crashing. Ryan and Nora managed to get him over to the passenger seat. Billie got into the driver seat and started driving as fast as they had been going. 

“What the hell happened to him?!” Ryan asks.

“Seizure, basically. I knew he was forcing them, I shouldn’t have let him drive.” Billie said as he made a sharp turn, throwing everyone to the left, but since they all had their seatbelts they weren’t thrown from the car.

“He’s a Clairvoyant Ryan, like that girl you worked with at the Pretty Odd in high school.” Brendon says.

“Oh..” Ryan says.

“He’ll be fine, but we’ll have to carry him into the Folie.”

“Why was he forcing visions?” Ryan asks.

“Probably to make sure we could dodge the shadows, and he used it to make sure we’d be able to pick you three up.”

“Have you gotten anything from Justin or the others?” Nora asks.

“No, just got a call from Tre.” Billie says.

“Pete called us from the Folie.” Brendon says.

“The cafe is safe, that’s a surprise..” Ryan says.

“Where do you want us to go? The bomb shelter that will materialize in the middle of town?!” Nora yells.

“That would be nice, yes!”

“Shut up! We’re almost there!” Billie says.

____________________________________________________________

Joe looked around the cafe. There were 11 people in all. Sarah, Pete, Patrick, Tre, the talkative teenager whose name was Judy, the two other teenaged girls sitting with Judy, a little girl and her father, a man who had only come in to use the bathroom, and himself.

“Oh my god there shadow people out there!” One of the teenaged girls said.

Joe saw them. They were figures made out of the darkness. They all looked human. 

“Close the curtains, I don’t think we want them noticing us!” Sarah says

Everyone did as she said. The little girl started crying quietly while her father hugged her. 

“It’s okay Helena..” He mumbled to her. 

The creatures outside started making noise. Pete answered his phone which had dinged. Everyone got calls, except one of the teens, Patrick and Joe.

Joe walked over to the door, but stayed out of view as he looked out.

“Mike and Billie Joe are heading here.” Tre said after hanging up his phone.

“My brother says that these thing have blocked him and the rest of his theater class inside his school, and that’s on the other side of town!” One of the teenagers said.

Patrick went over to the counter and started thinking. That’s when he heard the tapping. He thought it was nothing, till he realized it came from the mirror.

Patrick got closer to the mirror, and saw what looked like a small black shadow, seeming like it was on the other side of the glass. What looked like the head looked towards something before it disappeared.

Patrick looked back at everyone, then moved out from in front of the mirror, saying

“I think something’s up with the mirror…”

“What do you mean by..” Joe said as he looked back at Patrick. That’s when they saw another shadow, getting larger on the mirror, then the mirror shattered as something came out and hit the floor.

Once the brown smoke that came with it cleared, they realized it was Andy.

“What the fuck?!” Tre and Judy both said as everyone looked at Andy, who stood up coughing.

“Don’t ask, I was just on the wrong side of reality…” Andy said. He picked up the book. Gerard and Frank shuck themselves off and jumped up onto the stools near the counter. Helena seemed interested by the dragons as she stopped crying and watched them.

“Looks like we’re all here..” Pete says.

“You’re going to have to pay for that mirror Andy..” Sarah says.

“Yeah yeah, if I could have done that without breaking it I wouldn’t have broken it.” Andy says

“Just don’t order anything, we go by the no shirt no shoes policy.” Joe says smirking.

“I was in bed before this happened, that’s why I brought Gerard and Frank.”

“So we apparently know the guy who flew out of the window with two dragons hu?” One of the teenagers says.

“I talk to him at the store.” The guy who had been using the restroom says.

“He’s my therapist Lisa.” The other teenager said.

“Not like I’ve ever been to your therapy sessions Gloria!”

“Stop fighting you two!” Helena’s father said.

“Billie’s here.” Tre says, pointing at the car that had just stopped in the parking lot. Billie hopped out, carrying Mike, while Ryan, Brendon and Nora got out of the backseat and ran to the door. Sarah opened the door and let them all in. Billie put Mike down in one of the booths.

“What happened to him?” The restroom guy asked.

“Seizure.” Billie says. By then Mike had stopped shaking and was just out cold.

Andy walked over to one of the tables and put the book he had down.

“Listen, where ever I was was made to make sure I didn’t get taken by the darkness or whatever. It might have been taking people who were asleep at the time it came, which I was…” Andy starts.

“That’s why they haven’t called..” Brendon says before pulling out his phone to try and call Mary or Lucas.

“There was this mural, I think it was the last incarnations, from the liquid crystal ball session. They left this book, which is supposed to let us do the sprite magic or whatever it is they need us to do, and that’s supposed to get rid of the darkness…” Andy says and opens the book. Patrick, Joe, and Pete went to read over Andy’s shoulder at what was in the book.

Brendon called Lucas after Mary, panicking a bit. This time someone picked up.

“Lucas! Oh my god you’re okay!” 

“No, this is Regina, Brendon I thought you disappeared with the others! Where are you?!”

“I’m at the Folie a Deux, Billie, Nora and Pete are here too. I don’t know anything about Mary, Lucas or Justin.”

“Oh my god, they’ll all gone! I was in the shower, when whatever it was happened, I just found their beds empty, the neighbors said a few people who were napping disappeared too…”

“Just calm down. Stay put, don’t leave the apartment. Those things out there will tear you apart!”

“I got it.. I got it..” Regina says. “I gotta go, Katlyn from down the hall is going crazy because one of her kids was asleep when this happened.”

“Bye Regina.” Brendon says and hangs up.

“Are they okay?” Sarah asks him.

“No, Regina was the only one who wasn’t taken. We lost Mary, Lucas and Justin…” Brendon says. 

“Oh my god…”

“And god knows how many other people h-” Brendon started before they were cut off by the sound of pounding on the windows. There weren’t voices, just pounding. Helena started crying again, and the terror everyone felt only grew.

“Oh god what do we go?!” Lisa said as she backed towards the counter.

“We should get to the back room, then we need to figure out how to get out of here!” Joe said, going to the back room where the lockers and break room was. Billie Joe got Mike from the booth and everyone went to the backroom quickly. Billie Joe put Mike down on the couch. Everyone started discussing what they were going to do.

Andy, Pete, Patrick and Joe grouped up at the door leading to the employee parking area. 

“This is either going to work, or it’ll kill us.” Andy said, pointing to the spell in the book.

“We’ll die if we don’t try.” Joe says.

“We’ll hold down the fort, you do whatever it is you need to do.” Tre said. Brendon and Sarah nodded in agreement.

“We’ll need to go outside for this.” Andy said, writing down the spell on a napkin with the pen he got from Joe. “Tre, take the book. It may have ways for you guys to defend yourselves in it.”

“Got it.” Tre says, taking the book and starts reading through it.

Gerard and Frank jumped up on Andy’s shoulders to say they weren’t staying behind. Andy didn’t try to stop them. The group snuck out the backdoor. There weren’t any of the shadow creatures in the employee parking, just Sarah and Joe’s cars. 

“Understaffed, for once it’s good. We can use more space for this.” Joe says as they walk to the middle. 

“We need to stand 3 feet from the center in a cross formation.” Andy says looking at the napkin. “Gerard, go sit on Patrick’s shoulders.”

Gerard does as he’s told and the group stand in the formation.

“It’d be better if we had Ray and Mikey, since it says that we’d need an animal for each of us, but we don’t have anything else.”

“This won’t hurt them right?” Patrick asked, glancing at Gerard.

“Doesn’t say, but hopefully not.” Andy said. This didn’t make Frank or Gerard choose not to do this. Gerard made a few chirping noises, making Andy raise an eyebrow.

“You can do that?” Andy says.

Gerard just nods.

“Then do it!” Andy says.

“Okay can you like actually understand him or are you just acting like you do?” Pete asks.

“I understand them enough to where I can infer most of what they mean. Dragon’s basically have their own language, hard to learn but I’ve been with them my whole life so I’ve learned a lot.”

Gerard didn’t let Pete say anything else before jumping onto Patrick’s head and making a noise so high none of them could hear it, but Patrick could feel the soundwaves.

____________________________________________________________

Mikey and Ray heard it. They had been eating, they barely noticed that Andy, Frank, and Gerard were all asleep. It was Gerard’s call. The dragons never used it other than when they got lost if Andy let them go play in the forest. They could tell where it came from quickly. Mikey took a mouthful of the catfood and both he and Ray raced to the doggie door. It was always locked but all of them knew how to open it.

Ray opened it and they both hoped out. They saw one of the shadow creatures in the backyard. It tried to come for them, but they took flight and flew over it and in the direction the call had come from. They saw the creatures attacking people, chasing them, people hiding in places they could see from the air. Mikey looked at Ray and said

‘Wonder who’s responsible from this.’

‘Only dumb humans could have caused this.’ Ray replied with.

‘Ha, dumb, exactly.’ Mikey said laughing a bit. 

They got to the Folie a Deux. They saw Frank and Gerard sitting on Andy and Patrick’s shoulders. They inferred what they had to do. Ray landed on Joe’s head and hopped down onto his shoulders, not caring when Joe yelped a little. Mikey landed on Pete’s head and stayed there. 

“Alright, now that we’re all here, we’ll begin.” Andy said before mumbling a levitation spell so the napkin floated so he could read it and use both hands.

“Et dixit se nihil nisi bona verba et ego pejus,” Andy started, lifting his arms up so they were pointing at Pete and Patrick who were on either side of him. This caused Gerard, Ray and Frank to hop up to the heads of those they were sitting on. 

“Vix e balbutivit a iocus et lingua mea adhæsit venereum,” Andy closed his eyes, causing the others to as well. Pete felt his arms lifting like Andy’s had and something cold connecting the arm facing Andy’s to Andy’s arm, without Pete moving.

“Et gravi horrore plenis verbis etiam supra,” Patrick felt the same happen to himself. His throat began feeling dry.

“Hac nocte illa est, potest non adepto peius multo,” Joe felt his arms lift and be connected to Pete’s and Patrick’s. A low hum came from the dragons, whose heads were turned up to the dark sky. 

“Ego duo quarteria et in corde…” Warmth surrounded the four, and the napkin disintegrated, but Andy didn’t need it anymore anyway.

“Et ne obliviscaris quomodo non vis, altum vocem tuam…” They started floating. Patrick felt the dryness of his throat go away. The weight of the dragons on their heads seemed to disappear.

“Habeo igitur eos omnia verba haec scribo…” The feeling of weightlessness fell over them. Pete opened his eyes as he felt he could. All he could see was yellow. Turning his head, he saw his entire body was glowing. Mikey was floating a foot above his head with his wings out, glowing yellow as well.

“Ego iustus postulo impetro ab eis.” Andy said, finishing the spell, and causing the four beams of light that surrounded them to shoot into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS MIKE OKAY?!?!
> 
> He's fine he's fine guys.
> 
> Also dragon dialogue Yay!


	11. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah turns into an absolute badass when they find something to fight the shadows with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's probably shorter than the others, but I felt like I needed to leave off at the end.

“Do we know the enemy?” Judy asks as she looks at the spellbook.

“Do we know the enemy?” Helena’s dad repeated as if asking himself the question.

“Well we gotta know the enemy!” Lisa says.

“If they weren’t shadow monsters maybe we would know!” Tre said, sounding frustrated. “Someone find a broom or something!”

“Here!” Sarah says, throwing him one from the janitor’s closet. Tre caught it. 

“Anyone have some lip balm?” 

“Yeah, here.” Judy said, handing it to him. Tre took the cap off and rubbed the balm on the broom.

“Why are you doing that?” Billie asks from where he was checking on Mike.

“I need phthalates, they’re in lip balm.” Tre says before spitting on the broom. “Anyone have hair I can use?”

“You have hair.” Lisa says.

“That isn’t dyed?” Tre said, pointing at his blue hair which was obviously dyed.

Helena pulls a strand of hair off her head and gives it to Tre. 

“Here!”

“Thank you.” Tre says and sticks it on the broom.

“Are we making your witch’s broom Tre?” Billie asks.

“No.” Tre said, them mumbles something that makes his hand glow green. He then puts it above the broom, and brings it down quickly and yelling

“Canistro casu!” 

The broom began glowing green before turning into what looked like a club.

“Nice work, now we don’t have a broom.” Sarah said.

“What we should have, is a weapon to fight these things. Who wants to test it?” Tre says.

“I will, but if I die, I’m having Brendon sue you.” Sarah says, picking up the club. Brendon rubs his hands together. 

“I’ll sue you for a lot of money.” 

“Cause god knows we need it.” Nora says sarcastically.

“Are we sure we want to send her out there?” Ryan says, but Sarah walks out the door to the eating area of the cafe. Everyone stays silent as she screams

“Death is upon YOOOOOOOOU!!” 

This is followed by loud crashes and other sounds. Everyone was just stunned.

“I-Is she dead?” The bathroom man says once everything is silent.

Sarah then walks back in, her apron gone and hair messed up.

“This really does work.” She says. “Got the three that had gotten in, anything you need to make more?”

“Anything, knives, stool legs, it says anything that can be considered a weapon.” Tre says, looking down at the book.

“Let’s do this!” Ryan says, before they all go out to get the things needed.

Once they had enough for each of them, 5 butter knives and 6 bar stool legs, Tre got on working on them. Mike woke up in that time and Billie had to explain what was going on to him. 

The bar stool legs became clubs similar to the broom, and the knives became larger blades that seemed a lot sharper, but no one was going to test that.

“Alright, here’s the plan. We get out to the cars, pile in and try to get to the middle of town, it’s possible that’s where this started. Then we figure out how we can take it down, if whatever the boys are doing back there doesn’t work.” Sarah says. “You, um.. Marshall right? You take Helena somewhere safe, I don’t think we want her downtown with all these things around.”

“Alright.” Marshall says, grabbing Helena by the hand. 

“Let’s get going.” Tre says, holding up his sword.

They exit into the main area of the cafe. Another one of the creatures got in through the window, but Judy slashed it with the sword she had. It poofed like the ones Mike hit with the car, but this time it didn’t reform. They rushed into the parking lot. Everyone got into the cars. Marshall drove away as soon as he could, and the others started heading towards the center of town. 

Just as the car with Sarah, Brendon, Ryan and the bathroom guy, whose name turned out to be Travie, exited the parking lot, four beams of light shot into the sky from behind the cafe, splitting one they hit the sky. The beams coming up faded and the lights in the sky started moving around up there, as if looking around.

“Hope whatever they did works…” Travie says as he drives after Judy’s car.

“Agreed…” Brendon says.

____________________________________________________________

When Pete regained his vision, he was high above the ground, still glowing. He looked at his hands. They had become like an orange outline of his body. He looked around. Mikey, who was flying above him, was the same way. Mikey looked down at him and tilted his head.

Patrick, Joe and Andy were the same way, Patrick being a grey mass with a light blue outline and light blue eyes, Gerard flying above him, Joe being a light blue mass with a grey outline and grey eyes, Ray flying above him, and Andy being a brown mass with a green outline and green eyes, Frank flying above him. 

“Woah..” Joe says, looking at his hands, but it was the guitar noises, but this time they understood each other.

“No time to lose, we need to get to the center of this thing.” Andy says.

“Let’s head to the middle of town, that’s likely where the center is.” Patrick says before flying forward. The group followed. 

They made it to the center of the city. There was what looked like a tornado, except it was staying in one spot. The shadow creatures were exiting from it. They saw the grey eyes from the ‘dream’ in the tornado, but it didn’t see them.

“So we have to attempt to kill that thing, basically again..” Pete says.

“Yeah, this is going to be fun…” Andy says sarcastically. 

“I’m not sure if those creatures can touch us or not, but we need to make sure we don’t find out.” Patrick says.

“I’m guessing they’re the reason we started off in the dream as nearly dead, so it’s likely if they touch us it will do that to us, so we need to make it into the tornado.. thing, and likely we need to do what the sprites did to get rid of it the first time. But we need a distraction…” Andy says, putting his hand up. Frank landed on it and tilted his head as if thinking. 

“Maybe the dragons, they’re fast, they can keep the attention of these things, and they can keep out of reach.” Pete says. Mikey, Ray and Frank all took at Gerard as if to get his opinion. Gerard chirps, although it came out as humming, and the dragons nod to say they’d do it. 

“Alright, get on that.” 

The dragons broke off from the group and started flying around to distract the shadow creatures. The group started circling the tornado to look for a way to get into it.

____________________________________________________________

The cars had just gotten to where the center was. They saw the lights in the sky circling the tornado and the smaller ones flying around the shadows.

Billie and Mike hopped out of Mike’s car with the weapons, everyone else getting out of their cars. The creatures turned to look at them.

“Hey shitbags! This is our city, and we’re taking it back!!” Billie Joe yelled at them. 

“Come at us!!” Travie yelled.

The creatures start running towards them. Gloria ran at one and slashed it with her club. It fell to the ground and disintegrated. The tornado noticed them and started sending more out of itself.

The group stayed close and started fighting them off. One of the smaller lights, the green one, started trying to fly through the shadows. This stunned them long enough for one of the group members to hit it. The other lights began helping this way while the larger ones kept circling the tornado.

____________________________________________________________

“We need an actual plan guys, whatever those people and the dragons are doing isn’t going to work forever!” Pete yelled as they kept circling.

“What are we supposed to do? Fight it with our fists?” Joe asks.

“Maybe with our voices, I mean I heard Tre Cool saying Patrick did some weird shit when we were dreaming with some song, shockwaves or something.” Andy says.

“Maybe, let’s get above it and try diving in to get this to work, but we need to figure out what to do.”

“Guys, remember my video with the song, we need to use the song. Joe, you do the guitar, I’ll sing, Pete and Andy, improvise, try to fit in with the song.” Patrick says.

“Alright, let’s try this…” Joe says before starting the song.

“I was just an only child of the universe, and then I found you, and then I found you..” Patrick started. Andy and Pete started getting into the song as well.

“You are the sun and I am just the planets, spinning around you, spinning around you..”

They started flying above the clouds. Above the tornado was the setting sun. Patrick and Andy both saw the look in Pete’s eyes when they saw it. Deprived of sunlight for years, it was like he was seeing it for the first time.

“You were too good to be true, gold plated. But what's inside you? But what's inside you?”

The shadows looked like an infection on the clouds, the densest part being the tornado while it got lighter the further it went. The group started orbiting the tornado, where the eyes appeared.

 

“I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as I do, as much as I do, yeah..”

The shadows on the clouds slowly lifted up forming hands. One of them reached up to grab the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing for these ending notes


	12. M A N I A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to stop the shadow creature, but will help from the ground keep them from failing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the stories almost over! I have a few ideas for the series that will be talked about on the last chapter

“'Cause you're the last of a dying breed, write our names in the wet concrete, I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me, I'm here in search of your glory, there's been a million before me, that ultra-kind of love, you never walk away from. You're just the last of the real ones.”

Joe got in front of the group as the hand came up. He spun quickly as it came towards them, and went straight through it, leaving a hole for them to follow through.

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

Joe sunk back to where he was before. They all kept flying and playing the song.

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

“Look for an opening.” Andy said while still making the drum noises.

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

They all looked around for one

“You're just the last of the real ones.” 

Pete pointed at one.

____________________________________________________________

On the ground they could hear the music, but they didn’t miss a beat as they kept fighting the shadows. 

“Nice soundtrack we got for this!” Brendon yelled as he took down one of the shadows that the blue light had flown through. 

“Yeah, seems those things in the sky are making it.” Sarah says.

“Hopefully that’s helping us.” Brendon said as they went up into the clouds.

They kept fighting, but it got tiring fast. And these things weren’t stopping. Eventually they had to retreat. As they were trying to run, Brendon was grabbed. One of the lights stunned the thing to make it let go. Tre and Judy went back and helped him to the building they were using as shelter.

“Everyone’s okay right? We need to figure out when we can attack again, and how long until the lights do whatever they’re going to do. Hopefully we ca-” Billie started before being cut off by Brendon yelping in surprise. They all looked back at him to see that his hand was turning a darkish blue, and his face went from surprise to terror.

“Please tell me that book had a way to fix this..” Brendon saw terrified.

“I-I left the book in the car..” Tre says.

“Someone’s got to go get it.” Mike says. “All I see is this getting a lot worse, who else was touched by those things?!”

Judy, Billie, Goria, Nora, and Ryan all raised their hands. It was obvious where it had started on Judy’s leg and Ryan’s left arm.

“I’ll do it.” Sarah says. 

“I’ll come with you. Protection, can’t go in alone.” Travie says.

“Go.” Billie said, pointing at the door. Brendon just kept staring at his hand in terror. Sarah and Travie did as they were told and ran outside towards the car. There were three shadows in the way however…

____________________________________________________________

“I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision, but only for you, but only for you. My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times, when I think of you, when I think of you.”

It took a lot of tricking the shadows, but Pete and Joe managed to get in, leaving Andy and Patrick to try to get in doing the same.

“I will shield you from the waves, if they find you, I will protect you, I will protect you. Just tell me, tell me, tell me, I, I am the only one. Even if it's not true. Even if it's not true, yeah.”

Patrick didn’t say anything but made hand movements to tell Andy the plan, to which he nodded to let Patrick know he knew what to do.

“'Cause you're the last of a dying breed, Write our names in the wet concrete, I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me, I'm here in search of your glory..”

They started getting the shadow hands to all try reacting at them at once, then moved so the hands all hit each other

“There's been a million before me, that ultra-kind of love, you never walk away from. You're just the last of the real ones.”

As they were confused, the two shot into the opening to rejoin Pete and Joe inside. It was as if they were standing in the eye of a hurricane.

 

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

The four got back to back as they tried to figure out what they had to do.

“You’re just the last of the real ones.”

Joe made a gesture to say maybe they needed to wait till the next climax of the song. Andy replied with ‘what if it doesn’t work’.

“You’re just the last of the real ones.”

‘Patrick has more songs, they might work!’

‘They better.’ Pete replied with.

____________________________________________________________

Sarah slid under the first shadow creature they got to, holding her sword up to slice it nearly in half since it was a smaller one. It disintegrated and her and Travie kept running to the car. 

“I'm here at the beginning of the end, Oh, the end of infinity with you.”

One of the lights noticed them doing this and flew over to help. It stunned the two who were coming for them, but these ones weren’t stunned long. One made a grab for Sarah, but Travie hit it with his club. The fight brought the attention of the shadows who weren’t heading back to the tornado.

“I'm here at the beginning of the end, Oh, the end of infinity with you, I'm done with having dreams. The thing that I believe..”

Travie and Sarah bolted for the car as they started coming towards them. Sarah dove into the backseat where Tre had been sitting and searched for the book.

“Oh, you drain all the fear from me, I'm done with having dreams, the thing that I believe, you drain the fear from me..”

“Found it!!” Sarah said holding it up.

“Let’s get back to the restaurant!” Travie yelled as she jumped out of the car.

“‘Cause you're the last of a dying breed, write our names in the wet concrete..”

The tornado suddenly began glowing a shade of purple. The shadows looked back at it. Sarah and Travie took this time to run back to the restaurant.

“I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me, I'm here in search of your glory, there's been a million before me..”

The tornado made a noise that almost sounded like it was in pain. The song only grew louder. Purple smoke began coming down from the clouds around the tornado almost like water.

“That ultra-kind of love, you never walk away from. You're just the last of the real ones..”

They got to the restaurant before the smoke shot out and engulfed everything.

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

“You're just the last of the real ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You're just the last of the real ones.”


	13. Well I think I'm Gonna Burn in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Travie get the book back to Tre so he can save the affected, but what happened to Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only really had ideas for what happened to Andy and Pete so Patrick and Joe have really dumb places.

Patrick was floating in space, like the dream, but this time he had full control of himself. He looked around at the purple shape he was in, hearing almost a melody from a music box. It filled him with adrenaline as he smirked and started flying forward.

“She’s an American Beauty! I’m an American Psycho!” Patrick sang loudly as he flew.

Pete was almost being launched between different versions of himself, staying long enough to know what was happening before going to the next. It just confused and interested him. First he was a gladiator, staring at a tall man coming at him with an axe. He had a sling in one hand, then he was a captain on a sinking ship, telling a man who tried to get him to come to the lifeboats that ‘The captain goes down with the ship’. Then he was standing in the desert watching a man with yellow eyes come for him from a distance. Then he was playing bass guitar in a concert. He got a good enough look at the guitarist to know it was Joe, and the voice of the singer sounded like Patrick. The strange thing, he saw everything as a shade of purple.

Andy was running through the world he was in when he woke up. This time the purple smoke seemed to be chasing him through the world. Rocks would go to his feet so he could keep running, but Andy knew it was likely he couldn’t run from it forever. He passed the FOB ! signs and the mural but he couldn’t stop for that. He had to keep running.

Joe was lying in a field. He was in his wolf form, and the place was amazing. He felt the need to run around, jump, play, it was like he was free from everything. He almost didn’t notice how everything, the sky, the grass, was purple.

____________________________________________________________

Once Sarah and Travie made it back into the restaurant, they gave the book to Tre. Everyone affected was laying down. Ryan’s had made it all the way up and down his arm. Both of Judy’s legs were affected. Brendon’s button up shirt was open to show it had spread to his chest. Nora had it coming up her neck. Gloria’s forearms were completely covered. Billie had his shirt off and it was all over his back.

Tre began flipping through the book. He was almost to the end of the pages when he found it. He wasted no time barking orders.

“Lisa! See if there are any vegetables, french fries will work. Travie, get a bucket and fill with water, not too high! Sarah, get something I could stir it with, and coffee beans. This place sells coffee. Mike, find some milk!” 

Everyone did as they were told. Travie got the bucket to Tre. Lisa found some lettuce and gave it to Tre. Tre put it in the water. He took the coffee beans from Sarah and put them in. 

“I need pepper, and mustard, paprika’s in that, so it’s the closest we got to paprika. Mike, drink that milk!”

“Why?” Mike asks.

“Because, we need clairvoyant vomit from one who has drank milk recently.”

“Wait, you’re going to make us drink his vomit?!” Brendon yells.

“It’s going to be mixed in! And the spell will make it unstable and you won’t get any ill side effects!”

“Disgusting…” Judy says.

“Would you rather die?!”

Mike reluctantly drinks the milk. Tre was given the pepper and mustard. He put it in. Tre then had Mike put his head over the barrel and then Mike forced himself to throw up into the mixture. Everyone looked away except Tre, who acted like he was used to it. 

Tre then started the spell as he stirred the potion. The smell of what was in there quickly vanished and Tre finished. When he did the potion was a bluish purple.

“Cups!” Tre said. Everyone who could grabbed them. Mike just laid down as it wasn’t pleasant contributing. They got cups of the potion and fed it to the effected, even though Brendon, Judy, Gloria, and Ryan were all against it. Gloria gagged once it was down.

After they drank it, the infection slowly began going away.

“Nice!” Brendon says as he sits up watching it go away.

Sarah looked at Brendon smiling. Tre looked up out the window, and he saw the four figures standing up near where the tornado had been. Sarah noticed them too.  
____________________________________________________________

The dragons all ran to where the tornado had been. Everything was back to normal when the smoke dissipated, but the group was gone.

‘Oh no, oh no Andy’s gone!’ Gerard chirped.

‘And the rest of his friends!’ Mikey chirped, giving Gerard a look of ‘or do you only care about your food’.

‘Don’t give me that. Look, we need to figure out if we can get them back!’

‘We probably can. I mean why else would we have had to be apart of this? I don’t think they needed us just to stun the enemy!’ Ray chirped.

‘We probably need to use music! I mean they used it, and we’re still the light creatures.’ Frank chirps.

‘Maybe I sing something, you play the whatevers that you sound like.’ Gerard chirps

‘Guitars. Don't we need those drums?’ Ray asks.

‘Pretend we have drums!’ Gerard chirps as he jumps onto the fountain the tornado had been on top of. ‘Like stomp your feet, we can do that!’

‘How do we do this?’ Mikey chirps as the others jump up with him.

‘Beatbox I don’t know!’ Gerard says.

Ray, Mikey and Frank started trying to get a song going. Gerard started singing as they played.

‘I know a thing about contrition…’ Gerard started

‘Is that the theme song to that fucking tv show?!’ Frank yells.

‘Shut up! I’m a dragon not a songwriter! Start that over!!’

They started over

‘I know a thing about contrition, because I got enough to say, and I'll be grantin' your permission, 'cause you haven't got a prayer. I said, hey hallelujah, well come on, sing the praise, let the spirit come on through ya, we got innocence today!’

The dragons all started glowing a little brighter, showing it was working.

‘Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house down! And say, ha, what I wanna say, tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave! Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray, tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave!’

Mikey and Frank started chanting ‘S-I-N’ as they all started flying.

‘Well a ring around the ambulance like I never gave a care, I said, choir boys surround you, it's a compliment, I swear! And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, I wanna hear you sing the praise, I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, we got innocence for days!’

Pete started feeling a pull that wasn’t like the one dragging him from scene to scene. He was currently taking a selfie with a man after he asked ‘Do you want to take a legends of emo selfie?’ or something like that. His ‘soul’ or whatever was pulled back through the wall near him and he was suddenly slammed onto the concrete ground. Even though it was dark, as it was now night, he could tell he was back home. He could hear the song that pulled him back here.

‘Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down, and says, ha, what I wanna say, tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave! Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray, tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave!’

Mikey looked at Pete in surprise.

“You better run like the devil ‘cause they're never gonna leave you alone!”

Andy started feeling the pull as he fell down trying to run away.

“You better hide up in the alley, ‘cause they're never gonna find you a home! And as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creepin' up these halls. I've been a bad motherfucker, tell your sister I'm another. Go! Go! Go!”

When he hit the ground, he fell through it to land on the concrete next to Pete.

“And I said, say, what I wanna say, tell me I'm an angel…”

Patrick felt the pull on his legs as he ended his own song.

“Take this to my grave! Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray.”

Patrick stopped flying and went into a free fall straight down.

“Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave!”

Patrick appeared out of nowhere and slammed onto the ground next to Andy with a yelp of pain.

“Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man! Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man! Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man! Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man!”

Mikey, Gerard, and Frank all slowly faded to their normal selves.

“So get up! So get out! S-I-N, I S-I-N!”

Joe appeared, in human form, next to Patrick, and Ray faded back to normal. The second the song ended the dragons jumped to check on the supernaturals.

“My face…” Patrick said, still face down. “I think my nose is broken..”

“Heh, that was like, infinity, on high..” Pete says smirking. Andy sits up reassuring the dragons that he was okay. He noticed the several scrapes on his hands. Joe sat up, since he was the only one not thrown he was perfectly fine. Patrick and Pete got up. Andy, Pete, Joe, and the dragons all made noises of surprise and disgust when they saw Patrick’s face. Damn maybe his nose was broken, under all that blood…

They all stood up and looked around. Everything looked normal now. No sign of the shadows or that they had been there. Pete noticed Sarah looking at them from a restaurant window. People, including those in the restaurant started walking out and looking around in confusion. Some cheering that the things were gone.

“Heh, this is going to be a long week of figuring out what to do now..” Andy says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be released tomorrow because it's barely as long as the rest of the chapters.


	14. The Aftermath is Secondary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after everything that has happened, everythings starting to go back to normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!
> 
> Plans for the series will be listed in the end notes

It took two weeks for life to go back to normal. It was all over national news. Over a thousand people missing from the first wave, and almost half the population of the city assumed dead. With Justin, Mary, and Lucas all gone, the vampire apartment was rearranged. Nora, Pete, and Billie Joe all had their own rooms now, but that in no way made them happy. Everything was quiet for a long time. Pete, Regina, and Brendon found themselves at the Folie a Deux again. 

“I-I just can’t believe they’re gone… Mary was like a mother to me, better than my own mom was..” Regina mumbled. She still hadn’t gotten over it. Not many people had.

“Just calm down, we came here to get away from that.” Pete said. He sighed a little, remembering how Billie Joe came and slept in Justin’s bed for the first week when he wasn’t at Mike’s since he didn’t like being alone with Lucas’s empty bed.

“Hey, off the topic of everything being sad, Sarah and I, are official.” Brendon said smiling a little.

“Oh that’s great! Can’t wait to get to know her!” Regina says smiling.

“That’s wonderful!” Pete said.

“Yeah, I’ve been talking with her a lot since everything happened. Apparently risking her life to get Tre’s book was the big ‘I like you’ thing that always seems to happen in movies.” Brendon says.

“Heh, looks like you were the damsel in distress.” Regina says, pushing Brendon a little while laughing.

“Hey hey, if you had blue demon skin slowly covering your body you’d need someone to save you too.” Brendon says.

“Whatever forehead!” Regina said laughing.

“Cut it out you two!” Pete said laughing before Spencer called his name, though he said ‘Pet Wens’. Pete got the drinks and brought them back to Regina and Brendon. 

____________________________________________________________

Patrick helped Tre move his luggage into the van. There was a charity event to help everyone affected, and Billie, Mike, and Tre played at it. Someone there asked them to go play a different event in Kentucky. 

“Alright. That should be everything. I’ll be back in a week. I made enough for you to last a week and a half, so you will be fine while I’m gone.” Tre said once they finished.

“Thanks again. Hope you guys have fun.” Patrick said smiling. 

“You’re welcome Silver Perch.” Tre said chuckling, then he hugged Patrick. After the hug Tre got into the van, which drove of. 

Patrick was happy for Tre. Finally he got to get out and do what he loved. And not be treating Patrick like he broke his leg and not his nose. Patrick then got a call from Joe.

“Hey Patrick!” Joe said when Patrick answered.

“Hi Joe. Tre’s gone so I got the whole place to myself for a week.” Patrick says. “We could try a movie night without Tre messing it up.”

“Nice! We should do that. Hey, Andy invited me to come to the Folie with him and I was wondering if you’d like to come too. Pete’s already there.”

“Sure! Nothing like hanging out at the Folie!” 

“Great! See you there!” Joe said before hanging up. Patrick chuckled. He then went and got Tre’s car to drive there. His car had broken down and the fact the apocalypse happened the week before last week has not sped up the time it’s taken to be fixed.

Patrick met Joe and Andy at the cafe. They went inside. Pete waved at them and Brendon and Regina moved to a new table so the boys could all sit together. 

“Hey Pete!” Patrick said as they all sat with him.

“Hey guys! What’s up?”

“The dragons have started acting normal again, although Gerard keeps screeching at himself in the mirror for some reason.” Andy says.

“Nothing has really changed at my place.” Joe says.

“Tre just left for that concert he’s doing with Billie Joe and Mike. They said if this works out they might consider becoming a band. Tre said something about Billie wanting to call it Green Day or something. I’d pay to hear them play.” Patrick said.

“I would too.” Pete says. 

“Well, isn’t this all nice?” Joe asks after they’ve been talking for a while.

“What’s nice?” Andy asks.

“It seems like everything’s gone back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> If you're wondering why Tre called Patrick Silver Perch, that is the kind of fish Patrick's fish parts are supposed to be based on, look it up.
> 
> Alright, on the future of the Last of the Real Ones series.
> 
> I've got two different 1 chapter stories completed, one going into the black magic incident Tre mentioned in chapter 5, and another going into Pete's backstory with a bit more of Gabe Saporta. 
> 
> And there is a sequel currently being written. As of writing this I'm working on chapter 2. Bands including Cobra Starship, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, and possibly more appearing in the sequel. blink- 182 will appear in one of the back story stories.
> 
> If you want another band to appear or more of a certain person from this one (Travie McCoy, William Beckett, Jason White ect.) to appear in the sequel, or want to go into the backstory of say, Brendon or MCR and Andy, please comment!
> 
> Until then, thank you for staying with the story for all 14 chapters!


End file.
